Vous et Moi
by Amiko Howlett
Summary: Por que San Valentin no es una fecha vacia si tienes las verdaderas razones para celebrar, entiendase, alguien que te quiera de verdad."...Tu y Yo..."
1. Prólogo

¡…Vous et Moi…!

Como si no fuera suficiente saber de aquel día, toda la escuela se estaba empeñando en recordárselo, cada anuncio en las paredes, todas las risitas a su alrededor, la chica de la radio escolar que no dejaba te poder canciones con temas cursis y empalagosos, y el enorme y aterrador letrero anunciando la fiesta para la próxima semana donde (según el slogan) podría estar "tu verdadero amor". Sapphire no era una amargada. En absoluto, solo no le gustaba esa celebración, desde hace años que sentía que todo era falso, que las parejas que en ese momento estaban tan unidas al próximo podrían estar odiándose, no descartaba que tal vez, si, había alguna que valiera la pena, pero en el mundo donde estaba no se le antojaba pensar que eso fuera tan probable. También trataba de no ser una aguafiestas, Yellow y Blue, en especial la ultima, estaban muy emocionadas con la fiesta así que no serviría de nada tratar de hablarles de otra cosa, no hasta dentro de las próximas semanas.

A veces, solo a veces, quizá unas cuantas más de las que quisiera aceptar, Sapphire envidiaba a sus amigas, y al resto de las chicas que podían emocionarse en esa fecha, quería poder hablar horas sobre una carta que daría, o un obsequio que debiera buscar, a veces quería que sus ojos brillaran como los de los demás al ver alguien especial, y poder soñar con algo completamente romántico para el y ella.

Solo que no podía.

No era fría, no era cruel. Solamente que no podía entregar su corazón como el resto, podía saber a quien quería, de hecho.

Ella sabia de quien estaba enamorada.

Y no era uno de esos amores platónicos como los de alguna de sus amigas, siendo más exacta, Blue, que soñaba con cualquier estrella, no, su sueño estaba muy cerca, casi siempre a su lado, pero ella no iba a hablarle, no podría hacerlo jamás. Ruby. SU Ruby no debía saber sus sentimientos.

-Sapphire….-la llamo Yellow-¿te sientes mal?-.

-No, para nada, ¿por que?-pregunto con desconcierto la castaña.

-Llevas como diez minutos viendo con odio el cartel de la fiesta de San Valentin-rio Blue.

-eso no tiene nada que ver con estar enfermo!-le respondió ella colorada de la vergüenza por haber pasado tanto tiempo dentro de su cabeza.

-Ves! Ahora estas toda roja!-siguió molestando su amiga.

-que estoy bien!-grito.

Los rostros de sus amigas se pusieron blancos ante ese acto. Inmediatamente Sapphire se sintió mal por eso.

-No yo…-.

-Sapph?-la llamo una voz. Mas bien ESA voz.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, volteo sabiendo que lo vería, y apretó los ojos para evitar soltar un grito. Suspiro. Los ojos rubíes la atraparon inmediatamente, aquellos orbes rojos destellaron al verla reflejada en sus pupilas, la mirada de su mejor amigo siempre la enredaban de un modo casi imperdonable, ¿por que eran tan dulces y cálidos? ¿Por que tenia ella que quererlo tanto?

-Te sientes mal?-pregunto mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de la chica, lo cual hizo subir mas el color de su rostro-estas ardiendo-.

El comentario llevo a Sapphire a la necesidad de cerrar los ojos.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, no quisiera que te desmayaras o algo así-su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Adelante Sapphire, nos veremos mañana-grito Blue alejándose mientras arrastraba a Yellow de un brazo.

"No!" grito inútilmente dentro de su cabeza, donde ellas jamás la iban a oír. Abrió los ojos para ver como Ruby recogía su mochila y le ofrecía su mano para irse.

-vamos-le sonrió.

Ella comenzó a caminar a su lado pero sin aceptar la oferta de tocarle aunque fuera la palma.

-como siempre-susurro el y la siguió.

Ella andaba con más apuro, queriendo pronto estar en casa y no escuchar a su mejor amigo decirle nada sobre su actitud. Si había algo que confesar es que entre mas cerca estaba el día de los enamorados ella se distanciaba mas de el.

A Ruby le encantaba poder llevarla a su casa aun si no le hablara, o avanzara ams adelante que el, disfrutaba verla andar, como el cabello daba un vaivén con el ritmo de sus piernas. Mas de una vez se veía caminar tomados de la mano, peo ella casi siemrpe lo rechazaba. Y como si no fuera difil su actitud, solia ponerse mas difil la semana próxima San Valentin, lo cual siempre había recortado cualquier oportunidad de programar algo para ellos, Ruby sabia, o mas bien estaba completamente seguro que Sapphire detestaba la fecha pero no entendía muy bien el porque, así que solo tratba de sobrellevarla con ella.

-Emocionada por la fiesta?-pregunto para molestarla.

La cara de Sapphire palideció.

-bien lo tomare como "un poco"-se burlo el.

Trataba de mantener la boca cerrada, temia que si la abriera tartamudearía y eso la haría quedar mal frente a el.

-Sabes Sapph…-dijo un poco ams serio-no entiendo por que no te gusta, es una fecha para celebrar, bueno, para compartir con alguien especial-espero a que ella dijera algo-aunque quizá…-trato de hacer sonar su voz con poco interés pero de repente tenia una pregunta que le comia desde adentro- quizá no tienes alguien especial o ese alguien no te hace caso-aventuro el.

Sapphire se detuvo de repente. Ruby contuvo la respiración ¿era cierto? Tal vez estaba apunto de escuchar de la boca de su amiga como estaba enamorada de alguien mas, se arrepintió, de momento, ya no quería escuchar una respuesta.

-Ruby…-dijo por lo bajo y el se paralizo, no sonaba como algo bueno-Eres un tonto!-le grito y golpeo su pecho con ambas manos-¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?-fingió una risa- no, a mi no me gusta nadie, jajaja, la razón de que no me guste San Valentín es que no hay anda interesante, no le encuentro algo que celebrar-.

Eso deja a nuestros dos protagonistas con diferentes caras. Uno: Sapphire con la cara sonrisa mas falsa que se pudo crear. Dos: Ruby con los ojos tan abiertos y aun así incapaces de notar la mentira de ella.

-¿Que no es suficiente celebrar el amor?-pregunto el.

-Bien, tienes que estar enamorado-prosiguió con su mentira- y entonces esta todo eso de las rosas y chocolates, y te aseguro que los vendedores no están enamorados mas que el dinero que van a ganar-.

-Así no es-contesto Ruby- No tienes porque necesitar comprar algo para demostrar que quieres a alguien-.

-Pero es lo que siempre hacen, esas son las razones que todos están usando para esta fecha, y la fiesta de la escuela es una prueba-.

-Pero también hay cosas muy bonitas-se defendió el.

-Ruby…-le sonrió ella-ojala así fuera con alguien, pero yo no lo he visto aun-.

-Yo te podría escribir incluso una lista de lo que vale la pena!-le grito molesto.

Sapphire le miro con cierto miedo, ¿estaba de verdad enfadado? Solo eso el faltaba para demostrarle porque esa fecha era un asco, su "Valentín secreto" estaba gritándole.

-no creo-dijo con suavidad pero sabiendo que podía oírle.

-Arruinas la fecha Sapphire! Por que no crees que puede ser bonito?-respondió el.

Se sintió como pisoteada por un millón de personas, ¿Qué ella lo arruinaba? Volvió a empujarlo al pecho, pero esta vez decidida a herirlo, Ruby cayo contra el piso y la miro mezclando ira con confusión, Sapphire recogió sus cosas al lado de el y salió corriendo.

Le tomo unos minutos a Ruby entender que se había quedado solo. Que sus palabras habían lastimado a Sapphire y que por esa razón ella lo había dejado. No era su intención, solo que el quería, bien, el si hubiera gastado mucho dinero en darle unas mil rosas, y todos los dulces que ella deseara comer, la hubiera llevado al baile de la escuela como toda una princesa, pero era ella, ella que se negaba a dejarse tratar así, que lo repelía cada que el buscaba acercarse, ¿y si era que no le iba a corresponder nunca sus sentimientos?

No…

Ella decía que la fecha era vacía, no que no le quisiera a el, si bien no era su mejor consuelo, era mejor que saber que quería a alguien mas, el sabia que podía hacerla ver lo bonito de ese día, lo especial que era estar enamorado. Además seria una excusa perfecta para que este año, Sapphire no se alejara de el como si tuviera alguna peste.

….

Como si haber escapado de el hubiera sido un error, apenas llevaba unas calles cuando la mochila se había roto y había dejado caer todo el contenido, y había llegado a su casa como papelería andante. Se quedo contra la puerta de su cuarto y dejo caer todas sus cosas, ahí dentro no importaba si gritaba o lloraba, Ruby no la vería, no la escucharía, ahí no iba a poder entrar jamás. De su boca salió un grito acompañado por lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿llorar por el?, se dejo resbalar hasta el piso y abrazo sus piernas, detestaba el maldito San Valentín, cada año la dejaba entre lagrimas y gritos ahogados. Cada año veía a Ruby a una distancia prudente y esperaba, esperaba que un latido la llevara a el, a confesar algo, a decirle un te quiero, y no sucedia, y el, tampoco hacia nada, mas razones para creerse una causa perdida.


	2. Lunes es de

Capitulo 1. "Lunes"

"días faltantes para la fiesta: 7"

La lucecita parpadeante en su pantalla le hizo resaltar una venita en la cabeza, ¿será que Blue no podía dejarla? Sabiendo que ella no quería ir a la fiesta la había dejado unida a una aplicación que contara las horas para la misma, "matarla" repetía su cerebro y esos deseos homicidas la llevaron a querer dejar la computadora, cuando una nueva ventanita apareció.

"¡…Vous et Moi…!"

Sapphire miro sin entender el significado de la palabra, "Vous et Moi", repitió, pero no tuvo mas sentido que antes. Una canción la saco de la fuerte concentración que tenia viendo las letras. No pudo reconocerla, así que solo la dejo correr.

_Has it ever crossed your mind, _

_When we're hanging, _

_Spending time, girl, _

_Are we just friends Is there more? __Is there more?_

A Sapphire se le daba mal la escuela, se le daba mal matemáticas e historia, pero lo que pero se le daba era el ingles, si ortografía en español era una tortura, tratar otro idioma era una crueldad, sin embargo, se sintió completamente hundida en la canción, y deseo poder entender que decía…

Suspiro. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que sonaba como una balada romántica y pensó en Ruby, ¿Cómo le vería hoy la cara? Después de haberlo dejado el día anterior y de todo lo que había llorado mientras lo imaginaba. Cerró la computadora, (Computadora: artefacto obsequio de su padre para molestarla) y se dispuso a guardarla e irse a la escuela.

El tono de la canción la acompaño todo el camino hasta su salón, Ruby ya estaba allí, acompañado por… Crystal ¿?

Algo molesto a Sapphire al verlos, ella ni siquiera iba en su salón…Ruby se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella en ambos, pero la paso por alto y continuo hablando con su amiga (¿?)

Al sonar el timbre Crystal salió corriendo de vuelta a su grupo y Sapphire se dejo golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, ¿Por qué el alivio de que se separan? O mas importante ¿Por qué el enojo de que estuvieran juntos?...

Pensó en Crystal, era guapa, era tierna, del tipo de chicas que esperan un romance, que llorarían en su primer beso tal vez, y que sonreirían bobamente ante una carta o unas flores, se parecía a las demás en eso, pero había mas, ella era lista, era divertida y responsable, seguro su romance tendría que tener algo serio, caminatas románticas y algo empalagosas, y cada que viera a su "amor" o lo que fuera, correría y se le arrojaría a los brazos.

Se golpeo nuevamente contra el pupitre, ¡era tan ideal para Ruby!, El le compraría flores y ella le sonreiría enamoradamente, la invitaría a caminar y andarían de la mano hablando de un montón de cosas o se quedarían mirándose horas sin necesitar decirse nada para que sepan que se quieren…

Pisada. Se volvió a sentir debajo de los pies de alguien, ella no podría ser eso jamás, ella se sentía incomoda cuando Ruby la miraba, no podría sostenerle ni un minuto esos ojos rojos, si el tuviera un detalle con ella, podría golpearlo, o escapar… si, quería desaparecer debajo de quien la pisara.

Ruby miro a Sapphire, lucia pálida y no se movía de su banca, incluso creyó oír golpes cerca de ella, tal vez continuaba sintiéndose mal como ayer, o seguía muy molesta con el y solo trataba de guardar su ira para no pararse en medio de la clase a golpearlo, sabia que ella podía hacerlo, y hasta quiso que lo hiciera, en la mañana cuando ella había entrado una extraña sensación de pena lo había hecho voltear la cara, no estaba seguro, pero casi podía decir que era por el correo que le había enviado horas antes, sabia que Sapphire no entendería la canción, y mucho menos el mensaje en francés, siendo más exactos, dudaba que ella pensara si quiera en usar un traductor de internet, ya que la laptop era mas un pisapapeles para ella que una herramienta para sus estudios. Pero su intención, o al menos la mas importante en ese momento no era que lo entendiera, quería que se repitiera en su cabeza la melodía, quería que no la dejara de pensar, para el las canciones románticas, mas allá de la letra, era lo que podían provocar en quien las escuchara, por eso, no le envió algo en español, quería que la música de esa mañana se volviera adictiva solo por el sentimiento que nacería en el corazón de Sapphire al escucharla, la cosa era, si había funcionado.

Al sonar la campana Yellow se acerco a su amiga.

-Sapphire, no deberías hacer eso, te dañaras el cerebro-dijo mientras le levantaba la cabeza.

-No lo quiero-susurro ella.

-No lo necesita-se burlo Blue al llegar con las otras dos-Nuestra Sapph es una chica salvaje, no necesita su cerebro su instinto le alcanza-.

-Tan linda como siempre Blue-dijo sin animo Sapphire.

Ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas, será que de verdad estaba enferma ¿?.

-Sapph te sientes bien?-le dijo Yellow mientras tocaba su frente.

-ya te dije ayer que si, no estoy enferma-.

-Serás tontita-la regaño Blue- no tienes que estar enferma físicamente-una sonrisa picara avanzo por el rostro de Blue-seré solo yo, pero tu tienes cara de estar sufriendo por el amor-.

Los ojos de Sapphire se abrieron, ¿Blue estaba diciendo algo en serio? Y además ¿algo cierto?, a lo mejor y si estaba enferma, porque esas cosas no pasan en el mundo normal.

-Es cierto Sapph?-pregunto Yellow.

-Eso creo-admitió frente a sus amigas y se cubrió las orejas.

Blue había soltado tremendo gritito que había volteado a todos los compañeros de su salón contra ellas, Yellow parecía tan avergonzada por su amiga al igual que Sapphire.

-Que hacemos aquí?-les grito entre furia y éxtasis en la mirada-vamos- y las arrastro fuera del salón.

Siguieron a Blue en su arranque de emoción atreves de los pasillos hasta dar en una esquina entre lockers y cerca de un altavoz.

-Nos vamos a saltar la clase?-dijo algo nerviosa y emocionada Yellow.

-No podemos hacer eso!-se quejo Sapphire, mas asustada de su amiga que preocupada por sus materias.

-Calla, que el que aceptes que algo esta pasando con alguien es muy importante-cerro Blue-así que comienza, quien es? Porque? Y que pasa?-.

-Blue, estas presionando mucho a Sapphire-trato de relajar el ambiente entre ellas.

-vamos, que tu también mueres de curiosidad-.

-Pues….-empezó a decir ella.

La confesión se vio interrumpida por la estática del altavoz cercano a ellas, las tres taparon sus oídos por el ruido cuando una cancioncita empezó a sonar.

-Me encanta el animo de esta escuela por San Valentín-dijo alegre Blue-pero me esta cortando el momento, que decías linda?-.

Sapphire tenia los ojos en la lejanía, ¿Era posible? La canción era la misma que esa mañana había sonado en su computadora, la misma que su cabeza no dejaba de seguirla, y le provocaba una opresión en el pecho entre ternura y desesperación por no entenderla.

-Sapph?-dijeron a unisonó sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué se usan canciones románticas?-dijo algo ajena a la anterior conversación.

-de que hablas?-dijo Yellow

-Por que las escriben? por que las tocan en la escuela? Por que?-siguió preguntando.

-La música llega-respondió Blue-incluso en tu subconsciente, se almacena y es algo que no olvidas fácil y menos si causa sentimientos en ti-.

-Sentimientos-repitió.

-Sucede algo?-dijo Blue, extrañamente seria.

-Esta mañana oí esta canción…y ahora no sale de mi cabeza…

Algo se encendio en el cerebro de Yellow y Blue al mismo tiempo, la música, una canción podía ser de las cosas mas importantes que dos personas podían compartir, esto tendría que evr con eso ¿?

-Ruby…-susurro Sapphire.

-¡ ¿RUBY? !-Gritaron las dos.


	3. Música

Capitulo 2. "…Música"

-¡ ¿RUBY?-Gritaron las dos.

Sapphire miro a ambas con terror provocado de haber repetido tan alto su susurro, ¿Para que rayos susurraba ella si sus amigas lo iban a gritar?, entonces lo pensó un poco más, sus amigas sí, la habían escuchado, habían oído como inocentemente mientras su corazón latía pensando en el sus labios lo habían llamado, ¡quería que la tragara la tierra!, mas cursi no pudo ser, y ahora debería pagar eso.

-¿Que quieres decir con Ruby Sapph?-hablo una Yellow visiblemente mas animada.

-¿Que no es obvio? ¡Se refiera a que le gusta!-contesto con entusiasmo.

-Se pueden callar-regaño a ambas-no lo entienden y lo están haciendo publico-.

Los ojos de ambas destellaron, eso no era una invitación a que siguiera hablando, definitivamente era una orden de que continuara, podía entenderlo de Blue, pero cuando Yellow se unía a la alegría era difícil creer que se tratara de la misma chica tímida de antes.

Sapphire bufó resignada, mejor acabar con eso pronto, les conto lo que había pasado ayer, su "dramática huida" después de golpearlo, y también sobre esa mañana, el correo y la canción, trato de hacer énfasis en el misterio que tenía todo eso para que no prestaran mucha atención al momento en que admitió llevar años enamorada de Ruby.

…No funcionó…

-¿Y dices que nunca le has dicho nada?-le reprochó Blue al terminar de escucharla.

-¿Para que?-dijo con tristeza-No quiero cambiar como son las cosas, a demás no es como si el mostrara algo por mi, no quiero sufrir por que me rechace de frente, estoy bien como estoy-.

-Es obvio que es mentira, si no, no te hubieras puesto tan mal al verlo con Crystal en la mañana-menciono Yellow.

-¡¿Lo notaron?-dijo con pánico.

-Ammmmm….Sapph-dijo Blue-de hecho fuiste muy obvia-.

Sí, definitivamente, la tierra debería tragarla.

-Ay-se lamento Yellow-pero no estés triste Sapphire tú…-.

-¡TÚ TIENES UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!-grito Blue interrumpiendo de forma olímpica a su amiga.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Que estas tonta?-Sapphire se encogió ante el comentario-No, me refiero a que si ¿no lo notas? Lo de esta mañana es el principio-.

-¿El principio de que?-dijo la pequeña rubia con el rostro más confundida que el de Sapphire.

-Como se nota que solo yo se de esto del amor-aseguro.

-Oye…-dijeron ambas ¬¬u.

-Sapph, hay alguien que esta interesado en ti, no sufras solo por que Ruby no te corresponde si hay alguien que se esta tomando el detalle contigo-.

-Pero a ella le interesa Ruby, no puede solo hacer como si no existiera-defendió Yellow.

-Sí, así es, pero si no va a hacer nada ¿Porqué quedarse esperando? Sapphire es muy guapa, no me sorprendería que tuviera más de un admirador, pero este esta siendo valiente, quizá hasta le pida ir a la fiesta del sábado-.

-¡NO!-grito Sapphire.

Ella era incapaz de verse en ese baile ni estando sola, y si lo estuviera deseaba que fuera con Ruby y no con un "caballero valiente" que apareció de repente.

-No quiero ir con nadie a la fiesta-les dijo a ambas.

-No puedes huir, ese chico seguro esta planeando grandes cosas para los dos, no le rompas el corazón tan fácil-Blue parecía totalmente dispuesta a convencer a Sapphire de aceptar la idea o al menos que la pensara.

-Pero yo no quiero-respondió.

-No lo conoces, no tomes la decisión aun-.

Sí, quería pensarlo, aunque fuera poco, pero si no era Ruby, no sonaba bien, y a pesar de que Blue tuviera toda la razón, que el chico no merecía ser rechazado sin haber tenido una oportunidad, le costaba, si a ella le hicieran eso, si no es que de cierto modo Ruby y ella se habían rechazado sin darse una oportunidad, dolería, se enfadaría, sentiría que no la valoran, y no quería provocarle eso a alguien que no tenia malas intenciones.

Blue sonrío.

-Lo esta pensando-canturreo para Yellow.

-Tal vez-dijo al final.

-¡SI! ¡Yo gano!-.

-No se que ganas exactamente-dijo Yellow.

-Solo cállate-pidió Sapphire-vamos al salón.

Antes de llegar al salón un nuevo timbre sonó, de verdad habían perdido toda la clase, y eso de reponerlas significaba quedarse horas extras en la escuela. Yellow había empezado a reírse, era algo curioso de su amiga, podía ser realmente muy tranquila pero al momento en que algo la emocionaba era como si se desbordara todo un vaso completo de risas y gritos, no comparable con Blue, nadie podía compararse con ella en eso, pero al menos si bastante pareja, al parecer se había animado con la travesura de pasar la clase fuera, y ahora no sabían hasta que momento volvería a la calma. Extraña, pero era una de las cualidades favoritas de Sapphire sobre ella, esa capacidad de divertirse si así se requiere. La miro con ternura, como le gustaba cuando perdía así el control, le daban ganas de ponerse a reír a carcajadas con ella.

-Ahhhh-suspiro ruidosamente-será mejor que nos adelantemos a la siguiente clase, ya no importa mucho esta-.

Comenzaron a andar rumbo a un nuevo salón, mientras los pasillos se amontonaban de más alumnos cambiando de clase parecía casi inevitable que no se separaran en ese mar de personas. Para cuando Sapphire había llegado al otro lado de la gente pudo a ver a Blue recargada en una pared suspirando de alivio por haber escapado, pero la pequeña rubia ya no estaba con ellas.

-¿No esta contigo?-dijo Blue asustada.

-No…-respondió con la misma cara de preocupación.

-Oh no…-dijeron juntas-¡sigue adentro!-.

Miraron al montón de personas, su amiga era más baja que el resto, mirar por arriba no ayudaría en nada.

Sintieron pánico, ¿Volver por ella? En realidad solo quedaba esperar a que la gente se alejara y dejaran libre el paso.

-Gracias Red-escucharon la voz de Yellow un poco más cerca.

Salía de la multitud ayudada por un muchacho de cabello negro y una gorra. El chico le sonreía y le aseguraba que estaba bien. Ambas chicas corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Estas bien!-dijo Blue mientras la abraza sobre protectoramente.

-Son unos animales-dijo Sapphire-¿te lastimaste?-.

-No, estoy bien, Red me ayudo-dijo señalando al muchacho.

-¡…Muchas gracias…!-dijo Blue-gracias por salvarla-.

-Eh…-dijo algo colorado-no es nada tan grave-.

-Lo es, esos chicos son monstruos, y Yellow, bien…-susurrándole al oído-es algo pequeña-.

-Jajajaja-se burlo-estará bien, ella es muy fuerte, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Yellow-.

-Si, gracias-respondió con el tono de voz bajo y algo sonrojada.

-Yellow…-canto Blue-¿no tienes algo que contarnos tu también?-.

-¿El que?-pregunto Sapphire.

-No es nada-dijo ella y empezó a caminar hacia su salón.

-Vamos, dinos al menos de donde lo conoces-.

-¿A Red? Va con Yellow en artes-respondió Sapphire.

-¿Que?-pregunto Blue- ¿Tú como lo sabes?-.

-Yo lo vi el día de la exposición de dibujos de Yellow, ya lo olvidaste, dijo que era, "talentoso"-.

-¿Es cierto?-.

Yellow suspiro.

-Sí, va conmigo en dibujo-.

-Yellow-hablo Blue con una voz seria-¿te gusta?-.

Yellow, no pareció pensarlo mucho antes de responder, era obvio que algo sucedía con el si no su alegría no se hubiera visto opacada con ese lado tímido que tenia cuando apareció a su lado.

-Sí, pero no vayas a gritar-.

-¿¡RED!-.

El grito provino de Sapphire, y ella les sonrió con burla.

-¿Que? Ustedes ya han gritado lo que les dije-.

Yellow, comenzó a reírse con eso.

-Tienes razón si me lo merecía jajajaja-.

-Ah… ¿y para eso yo aguante el grito?-se quejo Blue, mientras sonreía a sus amigas.

Las tres rieron juntas, Y Sapphire sintió algo lindo dentro de ella, el haber compartido su secreto sobre Ruby había hecho más fácil estar con ellas en esa fecha, y ahora le había dejado ver a su pequeña amiga colorada por un sentimiento similar al suyo.

-Luce como un bue chico, seguro que harían linda pareja-menciono Blue.

Yellow, se encogió un poco.

-No, el tiene novia, una chica llamada Misty-.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar por los altavoces, ahora era una melodía más triste, lenta y en realidad poca alentadora frente a la confesión de Yellow.


	4. Martes es para

Capitulo 3. "Martes para..."

Miro con desesperación la pantalla de su computadora, el reloj acababa de señalar las doce en punto, oficialmente era martes, ¿como había acabado el día tan pronto? Ni siquiera había podido ver a Sapphire mas que un par de veces, donde ella lucia visiblemente afectada, y gritaba cada que el altavoz hacia ruido, decir que no le había divertido hubiera sido mentir, pero a la vez le hubiera podido estar junto a ella para ver esas reacciones y molestarla, no a lo lejos, sintiéndose como un tonto riéndose solo.

Cuando había enviado la canción no se le había ocurrido que volvería a su amiga loca, tenia la esperanza de que con eso se volvieran a acercar, incluso esperaba que le preguntara si podía ayudarle a traducir algo, quizá había sido una idea tonta, pero al estar solo en casa se había enfurecido de tal manera consigo mismo que agradeció estar lejos de ella para que no le viera, y pensó en muchas formas de arreglar las cosas, ahora parecía que había escogido la mas absurda.

Y en ese momento, no sabia que usar para el martes, que mensaje dejarle para ese nuevo día, el había dicho que podía darle una lista de todo lo que vale la pena en San Valentín, y ahora estaba seco.

_-¿No es tarde para estar despierto?-_

Un mensaje apareció de la nada frente a Ruby, quien estaba despierto como el ¿?

La ventana del mensaje era color azul celeste.

-Hola Crystal, pues estoy pensando ¿y tu?-le respondió.

-_No podía dormir, así que decidí ver quien más era sonámbulo-._

-Chistosa, sabes que me encantaría poder dormirme-.

_-Sí, lo se, y ¿en que piensas?-._

-Nada, no te preocupes, y a ti ¿que te quita el sueño?-.

_-Eh, pues, ya sabes, el amor-._

-Oh, claro si, ¿no te anima la fiesta?-.

-_Claro pero eso de no tener pareja es desalentador-._

-Si, lo entiendo-.

Ruby miro la pantalla, Crystal era una gran chica como para estar sufriendo por un amor, al momento que hablaban en clase ella lo había mencionado, pero no acepto o negó nada, ojalá y pudiera ayudarle, pero ella se negaba a contarle sobre su situación.

Algo rozo la pierna de el pelinegro, una pequeña descarga lo alcanzo, literalmente, a sus pies se encontraba su pequeño Plusle, que había decidido llamar su atención con una corriente.

-¿Que haces despierto?-dijo y lo tomo entre brazos.

Miro al pequeño pokémon, las mequillas color rojas le distrajeron de su laptop y la conversación que tenia con Crystal.

-No me veas así-dijo a la par que le jalaba los cachetes a modo de juego-tengo una idea pero no se me ocurre completa…-.

Plusle hizo una mueca por los tirones y decidió pasarle una descarga más potente para obtener su liberación. Ruby apretó los ojos y cuando los abrió miro doble a su pequeño amigo.

-si vale, me lo gane-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza-¿pero que…?-.

La imagen doble se repitió y su Plusle pasó a estar acompañado ahora por una alucinación de un Minun, allí estaba la idea que iba a necesitar.

…

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo el día anterior había sido como si sus oídos hubiera decidido hacerse súper poderosos y sensibles, por lo cual estuvo a punto de ir a ahorcar a quien fuera que se encargara de la música en su escuela más de una vez. Ese día se le había ido entre canciones y suspiros, después de lo que dijo Yellow no volvieron a mencionarlo, pero habían seguido el día tratando de hacer chistes y bromas con tal de que nadie diera pie al tema.

Se levanto con prisa y se preparo para ir a la escuela, olvidando completamente cualquier cosa diferente a salir de su casa, por alguna razón su padre había decidido poner baladas musicales para trabajar y en cuanto llegaron a ella, supo que era el momento de escapar.

Antes de entrar al salón, vio a Ruby recargado en el marco de la puerta, se detuvo en seco, no iba a poder huir de el, tampoco había todavía mucha gente en la escuela para no entrar sola a su lado y pasar como si no le hubiera visto le iba a doler de sobre manera, ¿Qué haría?

De repente Ruby sonrió al lado opuesto donde estaba ella, por el pasillo contrario apareció Crystal, y el se reunió con ella solo para desaparecer por otro salón mientras platicaban.

Sapphire sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y se mordió la lengua para reprimir un grito. No podía dejar que eso le pasara, no podía permitirse sufrir por el si no iba hacer nada para ganárselo.

….

Para cuando el salón empezó a llenarse de gente Sapphire seguía dormida sobre su banca, no supo como, pero al estar sola en el salón y pensando en Ruby dejo que un sueño repentino se la llevara. Mientras todos llegaban Ruby se acerco a ella, se agacho hasta poner recargarse junto a su cabeza y la miro esperando que no despertara y lo encontrara ahí.

-¿Como puedes ser tan bonita?-susurro.

-No es difícil, son tus ojos al verla-le respondió una voz detrás.

Ruby cayó en el piso de golpe por el susto.

-¿Que rayos?, ¿quien eres?-.

-Me llamo Gold y tú y yo tenemos un serio problema-.

-¿Lo tenemos?-pregunto.

Mas gente comenzó a entrar en el aula y se detenían a mirar a Ruby y a Gold, el último era un poco mas alto que el otro, y se veía extrañamente molesto, la imagen parecía como si estuvieran apunto de iniciar una pelea.

-No entiendo que te pasa-le reprocho Ruby.

Gold se dio la vuelta ignorándolo, no sin antes sonreír a unas chicas que se habían quedado en el pasillo a ver que sucedía.

-Pero que extraño fue eso-se dijo y volteo a ver a Sapphire-¡¿sigue dormida?-.

Cuando la salvaje durmiente despertó ya iban por la segunda clase, quiso golpear a todos por no haberla levantado, pero no entendía el porque nadie la había regañado.

-Es que le dijimos a los profes que estabas enferma desde ayer-le aclaro Yellow en el cambio de clase.

-¡Pero si les llevo diciendo que estoy bien!-grito ya cansada de que la consideraran enferma.

Blue y Yellow comenzaron a reírse de forma histérica, ese seria el nuevo chiste personal entre ellas y Sapphire nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Así las cosas avanzaron hasta que llego su segundo receso.

-Sapph-dijo extrañada Blue-el chico de allá te esta viendo-.

Las tres voltearon hacia un lado de la cafetería donde se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y que usaba una gorra con googles.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó la mas pequeña.

-No ni idea-.

-¿No crees que el sea tu admirador?-comento Blue con entusiasmo.

-Es que no lo se-respondió.

-¿Tenias algún mensaje nuevo esta mañana?-.

-¿Hoy?-dijo- no lo se, no revise-.

-Serás, deja checó-Blue saco su computadora y se la paso a Sapphire-Abre tu cuenta-.

Ella tecleo su contraseña y estaba apunto de revisar cuando una chirrido salió de los altavoces, todos los estudiantes se cubrieron los oídos.

"¡Atrápelo! _¡Ahhh…!,_ ¡No Grite no el va a hacer nada!"

De las bocinas aparecieron los gritos del director y su secretaria, acompañados por objetos cayendo.

"SAPPHIRE BIRCH VENIR A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR"

Un nuevo grito de la secretaria retumbo.

"RAPIDO"

Los alumnos que conocían a Sapphire se le quedaron viendo y los que no imitaron a los demás y posaron su mirada en la castaña, en pocos segundos se había puesto completamente roja.

-¡Debo irme!-grito y salió disparada frente a todos.

Sus amigas la siguieron a toda prisa, Blue algo atrás por llevar cargando su computadora.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con…


	5. Que recuerdes

Capitulo 4. "…que recuerdes"

Cuando Blue alcanzo a sus amigas en dirección encontró a un colorado director por la cólera, a una aterrada secretaria sobre un escritorio, a Yellow riendo descontroladamente, a Sapphire con cara de preocupación y a un pequeño Minun lleno de miedo.

-Creí que estaba prohibido traer pokémons aquí-dijo con cara de disgusto pensando en los suyos que la esperaban en casa.

-¡Esta prohibido!-corrigió el director-ya cálmese señorita-dijo a su secretaria.

-No puedo hasta que se vaya-dijo con miedo.

-No sabía de alguien que les temiera a los poke-dijo Yellow, mientras tocaba la cabeza del Minun y le sonreía para calmarlo.

-Es antinatural, ya que vivimos con ellos-continuo Blue.

-No les temo, el nos ataco-se defendió.

-Ella-dijo Sapphire.

-Olvídense de eso, lo importante es que tiene que irse, mi escuela no es lugar para el-.

-Ella-repitieron Yellow y Blue.

-Lo se director, no tengo idea de cómo llego aquí, se supone que estaba con un amigo de mi padre-.

-Ten-le extendió una pokebola y una carta-allí estaba-.

-¿Y porque lo liberaron?-les pregunto Blue a los dos mayores.

Ambos tomaron un color pálido ante la pregunta. Y Blue comenzó a reírse.

-Ya, lo dejaremos como un accidente y no como su curiosidad, pero no castiguen a Sapph, ¿Vale?-propuso la más alta.

-Hmm-murmuro el director, si bien no era lo correcto y debía dar un castigo, tampoco le convenía que divulgara que revisaba los objetos que llegaban a sus estudiantes, aunque solo hubiera sido una vez-Hecho, por favor lléveselo-.

Las tres corrieron hacia el patio, ya se encontraba vacio, al parecer otros profesores se habían encargado de llevarse a todos a clase.

-Vaya, ¿como llegaste aquí amiga?-dijo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña compañera.

Sapphire la miro encantada, hace tiempo que no había podido convivir con ella, porque estaba siendo cuidada por el profesor Oak, para revisar nuevas ideas que tenia sobre ella. El profesor Oak era un amigo de su padre y por eso no se había negado en ayudarle en cualquier investigación que le pidiera, aunque en realidad la extrañaba mucho.

-Luces feliz-le dijo Yellow.

-La extrañaba, me hace pensar en muchas cosas-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues, será mejor que te la lleves, sabes que todo quisieran traer a su pokémon, si te ven será un gran problema-le dijo con sorna Blue.

-Bueno entonces me voy, volveré después de dejarla en casa, les encargo mis cosas-.

Sapphire corrió fuera de la escuela con su Minun en brazos, llevaba una sonrisa enorme en los labios, se veía hermosa, pensó un pelinegro que se escondía tras un árbol cercano a la salida, le encanto verla sonreír, y mas saber que su obsequio era lo que la había alegrado. Era la sensación de que esta vez, su idea no la había enloquecido como el día anterior. Se dio la vuelta y volvió rumbo a sus clases, si seguía con sus ideas Sapphire iba a tener bastantes faltas esa semana.

Todo el camino lo hizo corriendo, tenía una emoción incontrolable y al llegar a su casa paso de largo hasta el patio donde comenzó a alimentar y mimar a su Minun. Era volver a hacerse chica a su lado, le conto sobre el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, el pokémon respondía entre juegos y arrojaba chispas por sus mejillas al emocionarse.

Sapphire hablo sobre lo que pensaba, menciono a Ruby, sobre sus sentimientos pero poco, porque sentía que si hablaba demás se pondría triste y en ese momento en el que se respiraba su alegría prefería continuar así.

No sabía exactamente como, pero todo lo recordaba tan rápido al verla, se veía siendo mas pequeña y jugando horas hasta quedar absolutamente sucia, no como si ahora fuera menos, pero a la hora de bañarse y entrar a la tina usualmente le daba un poderoso sueño. (Tina: Cama hundida y llena de agua de la que sales húmedo y limpio. Baño: Enemigo)

Así dejo que pasara el tiempo, hasta que una vibración en su bolsillo la saco de sus juegos.

"¿Planeas volver?"

Era de parte de Blue, seguro ella sabia que se había entretenido y había decidido recordarle la escuela….No, seguramente eso había dicho Yellow y Blue se habría quejado de cargar su mochila, si eso sonaba mas lógico.

Miro de nuevo a su Minun y le acaricio la cabeza, se despidió y volvió corriendo a la escuela.

….

Gold llevaba un buen rato mirando atreves de la ventana, la chica de cabello café se había ido por la entrada desde hace ya dos horas, pero no había muestra de que hubiera regresado, iba a necesitar conocerla, giro el rostro hacia el frente del salón, no miro el pizarrón, no, para nada, eso no le interesaba, miro a una chica de cabellos azules que como buena adicta al estudio estaba sentada al frente tomando los apuntes de ese día.

Crystal.

Giro la cara con un pequeño rubor por pensarla y también por recordar lo de aquella mañana. El nunca había sido puntual, no creía en que si despertabas mas temprano te iría mejor, te iba a ir bien si tomabas las cosas bien, y eso era todo, pero como había despertado demasiado temprano había preferido pasarse directo a la escuela. Y la vio. Crystal también estaba en la escuela. Sí, bien lo aceptaba, hubo un momento, pero solo uno, donde creyó que haberse levantado temprano si le había dado suerte, pero no, ese momento se esfumo al ver que un muchacho de cabello negro la alcanzaba y se iban juntos.

Apretó el puño sobre su mesa.

Se había sentido tan estúpido, tan dolido, y había pensado en regresar a su cama.

Pero algo lo detuvo, había escuchado a alguien más y la había visto. Una chica de cabello café, lloraba, quiso ayudarla, porque se sentí igual, solo que la muchacha se había ido.

Y el se había dejado rondar hasta que había visto entrar al de cabello negro al salón, y lo había seguido, ¡que descarado! (ni siquiera había podido creer que eso lo había dicho el) ahora admiraba a la chica de antes mientras ella dormía. ¿Y Crystal? Si la iba a querer, la tenia que querer solo a ella, se llenó de furia, por la persona que el quería y la chica que había llorado. Fue incapaz de detenerse y había ido a enfrentarlo.

Bien, no le había salido como si lo hubiera planeado, en sí la realidad es que el no planeaba, pero estaba furioso, jugar con las dos se le hacia la cosa mas cruel, y aunque no conociera a la otra chica, sabia que no se lo merecía. Y su corazón solo le había dicho que iba a necesitar protegerla. A ambas.

Aflojo la mano. La chica había regresado ya y eso le calmo.

Tenia razones importantes para quererla ver volver, tres para ser exacto.

1.- Necesitaba acercarse si la iba a cuidar de el de cabello negro

2.- Parecía que era importante para el, (eso explicaría su mirada de adoración al verla dormir) y quizá al sentir que la perdía la valoraría.

3.- Si la dos pasaba, ya no tendría que preocuparse de SU Crystal con el.

Otro tono rojo le mancho la cara, si, era suya, no podía permitir que fuera de nadie más y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo por ella.

El timbre sonó, y todos empezaron a salir rumbo a su última clase. En los pasillos se encontró con varias chicas que le sonreían animadamente y el devolvió la sonrisa a todas, le gustaba San Valentín, las chicas se ponían muy guapas todos los días y eran muy amigables, justo como a el le gustaba. Se sabia como conquistador, le gustaba conocer mujeres y saber que podía provocar que el quisieran, pero no era del tipo que jugaba con esos sentimientos, por Crystal, ella, sabia que la quería por eso no podía querer a nadie mas.

…..

-Vaya que te tomo tiempo-le dijo Blue al verla llegar.

-No te enfades, me alegre mucho-.

-¿Recordaste cosas?-pregunto Yellow.

-A decir verdad si-respondió Sapphire confundía-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Enséñale- sonrió Yellow.

Blue saco su computadora y la puso frente a Sapphire.

-"¿Vas a venir conmigo a la fiesta si o no?"- leyó Sapphire.

-Ahhhh…!-grito Blue colorada mientras le quitaba la computadora-olvida eso, nunca viste eso!.

-Claro que lo vi y voy a querer una explicación-dijo seria.

-Ya ten-dijo y le devolvió la maquina.

Allí estaba otra vez, el mensaje en otro idioma se burlo de ella desde la pantalla.

"¡…Vous et Moi…!"

Leyó en voz alta, lo que le seguía era una pequeña barra para el reproductor que empezó a correr de inmediato con la canción de ayer en la mañana.

-Creo que adoro esa canción-dijo en voz alta Blue.

-A mi me persigue-le respondió Sapphire sin poner atención a la ensoñación de su amiga.

Más abajo, venia una animación de una pokebola y tenia unas letras en todo dorado.

"Para que recuerdes"

Sapphire sonrió.

-Creo que este admirador te ha acosado si sabía sobre tu pokémon-Dijo Yellow con emoción y algo de miedo.

-no se, pero es muy romántico, quiero algo así-hablo Blue.

-Je…seguro que si, tu invitación a la fiesta no suena tan tierna-se burlo.

-Ja-ja, serás graciosa-contesto y las tres comenzaron a reírse.

-bueno pero dime de quien es-dijo con interés.

Blue pareció meditarlo, pero no dijo nada, una voz había llego a interrumpir su conversación.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Sapphire?-.


	6. Conmigo

Mmmmmm...Bien a quienes leyeron y tambien quienes comentaron se los agradezco, me da gusto que mi historia yo no es totalmente desconocida y acepto todos consejos o sugerencias que me quieran dar, no habia actualizado, bien...la verdad es que por floja pero a quienes leen, simplemente, gracias por leer.

* * *

Capitulo 5. "…Conmigo"

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo fuera de si Sapphire.

-Eres al chica del altavoz-se burlo Gold-Todos saben tu nombre-.

La cara de Sapphire se volvió de un rojo cereza ante el comentario despreocupado del chico y las dos amigas estallaron a carcajadas. Gold se unió a la alegría bien sabiendo que había sido el quien la había provocado.

-Entonces-hablo él queriendo obtener la atención de la castaña-¿podemos hablar? Ahh…! Soy Gold-dijo recordando presentarse.

-Yo…-balbuceo.

De un momento a otro las risas se habían ido, Yellow y Blue como buenas cómplices habían entendido que ese momento iba para algo serio y que frente a ellas podría estar el pretendiente de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a su casa?-dijo Blue.

-Sí, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer como…-Yellow se quedo en blanco a mitad de su mentira.

-Tonta-murmuró Blue ¬¬u

-Yo se que no tienen nada que hacer-fue Gold quien hablo- pero sí, ¿porque no te acompaño? Y si quieres decir que no, lo dices y tus amigas no mienten ¿quieres?-pregunto. Su voz era dulce, directa y hasta cierto punto seductora como si supiera con que palabras obtener lo que desea.

Sapphire lo pensó unos momentos, no sabia quien era el, y hasta cierto punto si temía que fuera su admirador, puesto que seria incomodo ir al lado de quien ha hecho cosas tan lindas por ella, pero sin poder corresponder esos sentimientos. Yellow y Blue le suplicaban en silencio a espaldas de el que aceptara. En el fondo de ella lo que más quería era volver a jugar con su pokémon, pero al acordarse de ese detalle le dio el coraje para decir "Sí", ya que gracias a el, su Minun la esperaba en esos momentos en su casa.

Gold tomo la mochila de Sapphire y se la colgó al hombro, giro a ver a las dos chicas que brincaban de gusto al ver como ellos se iban juntos y les dedico una seña de victoria (V).

Ella andaba con una aura apenada, pero el parecía no verse afectado por esta, todo lo contrario andaba con seguridad y si percataba cuando ella lo miraba de reojo le sonreía.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó.

No hubo una reacción fuerte antes esa pregunta, el parecía confiado de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto aun si eso estaba por provocarle un tic nervioso a Sapphire.

-Bien, no se me da eso de mentir así que voy a ir muy directo al punto-.

Los ojos de Sapphire se abrieron completamente y su corazón dio un brinco, quería correr, escapar, no iba a ser capaz de enfrentar una confesión amorosa, no podía, sabia que no.

-Esta mañana te vi llorar-.

Ella paro en seco, trato de que al idea fuera procesada por su cerebro y diera una respuesta, pero no funciono, no había entendido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la morena.

-Hoy-dijo el- llegue temprano a la escuela, y te vi llorar, lloraste por un chico-afirmo.

Sapphire bajo la cara, allí venían nuevamente mas lagrimas, era imposible volverse fuerte cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Ruby, y peor aun, de lo destrozada que estaba por no ser correspondía. Además de patética, ese chico, Gold, debía pensar eso de ella.

-No llores-Gold sostenía la cara de Sapphire entre sus manos-no era mi intención hacerte sentir así, las chicas no deben llorar y menos las bonitas-le sonrió.

-No pensé que ibas a decir algo así-dijo y se separo de las manos de Gold.

-Perdona-.

-¿Como sabes que fue por un chico?-la voz de Sapphire se negaba a calmarse como ella se lo pedía-¿soy tan obvia?-.

Gold se rasgo la cabeza meditando su respuesta.

-No-dijo al final-sucede que, yo también me sentía mal en ese momento, y al verte…fue raro, creí que estábamos sintiendo lo mismo-.

-Entonces ambos sufrimos por amor-.

-Algo así, pero la cosa es que no creo que debamos dejarlo así, esta mañana que te vi, me pareciste especial, y pienso que ambos debemos seguir peleando, hasta que sea realmente el fin-Gold le tomo las manos y con una mirada de verdadero entusiasmo repitió-hasta el fin-.

Y quería, ella de verdad quería luchar, deseaba no rendirse, dar todo hasta que fueran directamente los labios de Ruby los que la rechazaran…su pecho se oprimió, de verdad `podría soportar si el lo hiciera, se sentía pedazos cuando la veía con Crystal, quería gritar y llorar, tal vez su corazón no sería capaz de soportar el rechazo directo.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?-le preguntó ella.

Gold la miro sin entender, ¿No había sido capaz de darle fuerzas?, ¿No había podido acercarse un poco a ella como para poder protegerla?

-Quería decir, que quiero estar cerca de ti, me agradas-lucía cohibido, sentía que había fallado y eso lo confundía.

-Entiendo, te lo agradezco, también me agradas Gold-.

Sapphire se limpio los rastros de las lagrimas en sus mejillas, le sonrió, y Gold respondió al gesto, definitivamente las chicas se ven mas bonitas cuando sonríen, pensó.

-Ya me voy, ojala te vea mañana-Sapphire empezó a correr.

-¡Oye! ¡Si quieres podemos salir…! Ya sabes…-.

…..

Cerró la puerta con un azote, se había ido con él… ¡con otro!, con esa persona que esa mañana lo había mirado con molestia y le había hablado de tener un problema, ¡Ni siquiera conocía al tipo! Y si no existía ese problema para el, se acaba de crear, ¿que tenia en su contra?, si lo había visto esa mañana mirándola ¿Por qué se la había llevado a la salida?

-Ruby-Norma abrió la puerta-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?-.

-¡Por nada! ¡No existe nada!-le respondió con ira-déjame, no quiero ponerme así, vete-dijo y lo llevo a la salida de su cuarto.

Solo escuchó a su padre suspirar.

"No te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta, y si Sapphire te viera se asustaría mucho"

Sintió un pisotón contra su corazón.

-¡A ella no le tiene que importar!-.

"Ruby, sabes que si le importaría, ella te quiere mucho, ¿Esto por ella?"

-¡No!-Ruby resbalo por su puerta hasta llegar al piso-¡No es ella!-su voz sonó mas bajo cuando el hundió su cara en sus brazos.

"Vamos hijo, ¿Si no es ella quien?"

-¡Exacto papá! ¡Si no es ella no es nadie! ¡No quiero a nadie más!-sus manos se transformaron en puños por sus palabras.

De verdad solo la castaña podía convertirlo en eso, en la ira y la tristeza combinada de un modo tan enfermo en su cuerpo, ese no era él, aquel demonio violento no podría ser querido por ella, y por eso se negaba a ser el, por eso luchaba con todas sus fuerzas porque no lo viera así, por no ponerse así, trataba de llegar a ella, atreves de esos detalles que le parecían cursis en lugar de solo ir tras el loco impulso de darle un beso.

Porque no sabia que podría pasar de hacerlo.

Golpeo la cabeza contra su puerta, una, dos, tres veces… y respiro profundo.

-Esta bien papá, ya déjame-.

"¿De verdad la quieres tanto?

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije hace un momento?-respondió con sarcasmo-Solo puedo quererla a ella-.

"Entonces no te rindas" Los pasos de Norman se oyeron alejarse.

Le costo un rato a Ruby volver a su calma habitual, pero es que se volvía demente, pensarla era ponerlo al máximo de sus sentidos, cada que podía tocarla su piel se erizaba con la emoción, su vista era una cámara enfocada solo para ella, su olfato luchaba por conservar la esencia que dejaba a su paso, el oído, bien ese era el que se desconectaba, porque aun tratando de darle toda su atención, se distraía al ver como sus labios se movían con cada cosa que decía, el gusto, ¡oh! ¡Ese en especial! ¡Pero como se imaginaba como seria besarla!

Gold regreso a su mente.

Una nueva oleada de ira lo invadió, "No te rindas", escucho de nuevo la voz de su padre, ¿Gold iba a ser su competencia? ¿Iba a ser su enemigo…por ella?

Se repitió para si mismo, "Solo ella", No iba a dejar que alguien se la quitara nunca.

Cuando se estuvo tranquilo decidió que era momento de continuar con la tarea pendiente, preparar el miércoles.

…..

"_-¡Oye! ¡Si quieres podemos salir…! Ya sabes…podrías tener una cita…conmigo-."_

Sapphire se cubrió la cara con su almohada, Gold era de veras un buen chico, pero no sabia como responderle a eso, y haber acelerado su carrera al escucharlo gritar no había sido muy lindo de su parte a comparación de lo que el mereciera como respuesta

…Conmigo…

"¿Qué hare?" Pensó.

* * *

¿Qué tal fue? Es mi más largo...jeje ¿Muy enamorado o obsesionado mi Ruby?

A mi en lo personal me gusta su locura, jajaja

¿Qué sera ahora? Viene el miercoles y vienen más...Si, voy a subir más y tratare de que sea pronto.

¿Una sorpresa para Sapphire, o el que tendra una sorpresa será Ruby?

¿Ya adelante? Uupss

XAu

Amiko Howlett


	7. El Miercoles

¿Ya dije que le agradeco a quienes leen? de verdad que cuando Fanfiction me envía una notificación, hace que que no me arrepienta de haberme animado a escribir, así que enserio, gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 6 "El Miércoles…."

Caminaba con los ojos fijos en el piso, sabia que nadie la observaba, que era solo su mente jugando con la idea de que era el bicho raro frente a todos sus compañeros, se sintió con ganas de correr, pero algo le decía que eso le haría de verdad llamar la atención.

-Te ves linda-.

La voz de la pequeña Yellow tomo por sorpresa a Sapphire. Unos cabellos le taparon un poco los ojos, la miro con pena a ella y a Blue que venia a su lado.

-¿A que se debe que lo traigas así?-dijo Blue con ternura mientras le colocaba unos mechones detrás de la oreja.

-Ayer me la pase muy bien jugando con mi Minun- respondió.

-¿y…? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto la mas chica.

Sapphire suspiro y saco un papel de su bolsillo que les dio. Las cabezas de ambas amigas se juntaron para leer lo que decía este.

"¿Me dejarías verte con el cabello suelto?"

Las carcajadas de ambas no se hicieron esperar lo cual hizo que la castaña se sintiera aun más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. Haber cedido al pequeño favor que su admirador le pedía le había parecido algo justo esa mañana mientras dejaba caer su pelo sobre sus hombros, pero ahora frente a las risas de ambas chicas ya no estaba tan segura, llevar el pelo suelto siempre había sido según su padre, "Algo femenino". Y por ende, algo que Sapphire se negaba a usar, recogerse el cabello era algo más cómodo, más practico.

Y aun así ahí estaba, en medio de la escuela que si bien no le importaba, ya no la dejaba pasar solo como una chica mas, ahora era la chica femenina del altavoz.

Desde un lado del mismo pasillo Ruby se reía en silencio de la escena.

Le encantaba la cara de Sapphire llena de esos colores rojos, hacia que su corazón vibrara, y si se le sumaba lo bella que lucia con el pelo como lo traía, era simplemente irresistible.

Camino unos pasos, le había pedido que se lo dejara así con la esperanza de que pudiera verla y además volver a acercarse a ella por medio de alguna broma con respecto a que lucia como princesa. Aunque había dudado que le hiciera ese favor, se sentía tan agradecido con cualquier fuerza superior que le hubiera dado esa oportunidad.

Cada paso que daba sentía su corazón acelerarse, era increíble el modo en que esa chica lograba ponerlo nervioso.

-Te ves preciosa-.

Blue se tapo la boca cuando Gold menciono eso frente a ellas.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio?-se rió- díganme cual era el chiste que contaban antes de que llegara ¿?-.

-Nada, le decíamos también a Sapphire que luce bonita-le respondió algo lejana Blue-.

Todos la miraron sin entender que le hacia comportarse así.

-Blue, oye estas…-Sapphire se callo al ser interrumpida por los gritos de unos chicos cercanos a ellos.

-Ten mas cuidado-grito uno de ellos a alguien que le paso de lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-hablo Yellow quien por su estatura no alcanzaba a ver que sucedía.

-Tengo que irme, las veo al rato-grito Blue antes de empezar una carrera atreves de la multitud.

-¡Nunca entiendo nada!-grito molesta la rubia.

Los otros dos chicos solo rieron, aunque ninguno de ellos tampoco entendiera nada.

…

"Estúpido, eres un estúpido" aquella voz resonaba dentro de Ruby como si se tratara de las campanadas de una iglesia, sentía tronar sus oídos. Era la misma voz que cuando se enfadaba le hacia actuar fuera de sí, esa que tanto trataba de ignorar.

Gold volvía a arruinarle las cosas, sentía hervir la sangre, ahora se había robado las palabras que el hubiera querido decirle a Sapphire, y además las había dicho con tanta facilidad, no con siquiera un poco de el valor que el hubiera querido darles, no reflejando todo lo que el sentía.

Trato de respirar y calmarse, era muy temprano para que perdiera el control, vaya que esa semana que planeo con tanto cariño le estaba costando todos sus nervios.

Los ojos de una castaña lo miraron emocionados cuando dio la vuelta para volver al camino hacia su salón.

-Tú eres el admirador de Sapph, ¿verdad Ruby?-Blue mantenía una sonrisa que amenazaba con salirse de su rostro por la excitación de su descubrimiento.

-No se de que hablas-el corazón de Ruby había pasado de el modo más bipolarmente posible de la furia al pánico.

-No mientas, te vi, tus ojos son de enamorado-.

-¿Qué vas a saber tú?-le reprocho Ruby-además no sabia que Sapphire tuviera un admirador, llevamos varios días sin hablarnos, y supongo que tu como su amiga sabes eso-.

-Ahhhh, yo se muchas cosas-dijo con una mirada divertida- y por eso te digo que se que eres tú, deberás, ¿Por qué nadie me cree que si se de esto?-.

-Pues te equivocas-.

Blue se cruzo de brazos y lo miro decepcionada.

-Pues…si dices que no eres tú…-lo miro malévolamente-entonces si debe ser Gold-.

Los ojos de Ruby se encendieron en ese momento, eso seria el colmo, él no podía llevarse el crédito de todo lo que el estaba haciendo, no podía dejarlo.

Al final suspiro rendido.

-No se lo digas a Sapphire, ¿sí?-.

Blue grito, y era seguro que toda la escuela la había oído.

-CALLATE-Ruby la miro desesperado-vaya que eres ruidosa-.

-¿Estas jugando? Sabia que tenía razón, yo nunca me equivoco, ahhh, ¿y por que lo haces? ¿Desde cuando te gusta? Por que no le dices directamente ¿?, son amigos de siempre, seguro te va bien, ahhh, eres tan lindo, ojala alguien hiciera eso por mi, no es que no tengo admiradores solo que quisiera algo más dulce, algo más como lo que estas haciendo tu con mi linda Sapph, ahh, si que la envidio-las palabras de Blue se aceleraron confundiendo muchísimo a Ruby que no podía seguirle el paso.

-Te lo diré de nuevo, cállate, me duele la cabeza-.

-Que amargado-torció la boca ella.

-No estoy amargado, es solo que estoy muy frustrado, detesto a ese chico Gold, esta arruinando todo-.

-Sí, supuse que no te agradaba cuando te vi huir hace rato lejos de nosotros, deberías hablar con Sapphire ya, porque creo que Gold si tiene interés en ella, además que…-.

-Además que… ¿?-repitió el.

-Es muy lindo-^/^

Ruby se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué le vas a decir?-pregunto finalmente Blue.

-¿Decirle? Todavía no planeo decirle nada-.

-Espera, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes esperar que yo lo sepa y me quede callada lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablarle ya, o Gold te sacara ventaja-.

-Ya deja de hablarme de él-.

-No,-dijo con molestia- escucha, Sapph es una de mis mejores amigas y deseo muchísimo su felicidad, y si tu no te das prisa y su felicidad empieza a ser Gold yo la apoyare completamente aun sabiendo que eres tú quien ha hecho todo por ella-.

Ruby la miro horrorizado, esa mujer era como un demonio, no había hablado jamás con ella antes de eso, y no llevaba mas de diez minutos en esa conversación y estaba casi seguro de que la odiaba, era mala, ¿Por qué le hacia eso? era confuso, lo hacia por su amiga, ¿no? Y aunque ella también quería a Sapphire deseaba con todas sus fuerzas patearla.

-¿Estas diciendo que si no le digo que soy yo, tú vas a decirle que es Gold?-.

-Mas o menos, si, esa es mi idea-.

-mejor no te metas, ya tengo un plan-.

-Pues si tu plan te toma mucho tiempo, enserio créeme, Gold podría adelantarte-.

-No entiendo si quieres ayudarme o no-replico.

-No quiero nada más que la felicidad de mi amiga-.

-Te detesto tanto-le dijo directamente.

-Ya me lo agradecerás, créeme -sonrió y empezó a caminar rumbo a una clase, a la que sabia que ya iba muy tarde-decide que harás niño bonito-.

Estaba seguro, esa mujer era un demonio, ahora no solo Gold sino que ella también aparecía en su camino, maravilloso miércoles que estaba teniendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Mi pobre Ruby, deberas que lo adoro pero hay un fuerza mas grande que yo, que me impulsa a torturarlo xD

y este es solo el principio de un extraño y desesperante miercoles para el.

Espero Reviews, ¿si?, yo respondo a todos.

Xau

Amiko


	8. Voy a

A que me tomó subir contii lo se...lo siento. No mentire no escribi por floja y por falta de inspiracion, pero una vez que esa extraña y caprichosa dama se me aparecio (sigo hablando sobre la inspiracion) comenze a escribir, ojala les guste, yo en especial disfrute este capitulo.

Nuevamente,a quien lo lea gracias por leer...

:)

* * *

Capitulo 6 "…Voy a..."

Yellow llevaba toda la primera clase envuelta en sus pensamientos, trataba de dar con la respuesta sobre la actitud de Blue cuando las dejo en la mañana, cuando la misma entro al salón, tenia una sonrisa demasiado grande, mas para lo que era normal en ella, lo cual confundió mas a la pequeña, algo sucedía y parecía que solo ella estaba fuera de eso. La sorpresa de todo aumento cuando detrás de la castaña entro Ruby, con el animo en lo mas bajo que el salón le permitía, Yellow solo pudo suponer que lo que fuera que ocurría hacia tan feliz a Blue como desdichado a Ruby, ¿pero que? Ellos dos ni siquiera mantenían una relación, no creía que si quiera se hubieran hablado alguna vez.

Para la pequeña rubia la clase se fue entre esas dudas y suposiciones, pero al final seguía sin entender nada, salió del salón sumergida en sus ideas y siguiendo a Ruby quien había tomado un camino diferente a los demás, andaba con nerviosismo alejándose cada vez mas de los salones mientras era seguido por una sombra amarilla que desprendía ondas de curiosidad. Lo vio girar en una esquina y antes de continuar su rastro se fijo en su reloj, no había forma que con la hora a la que iban el tuviera planeado entrar a la siguiente clase, y si ella quería entender aunque fuera un poco lo que estaba ocurriendo lo mas conveniente era continuar su persecución.

-¿Yellow?-.

De repente la burbuja donde ella era una detective cerca de obtener pistas se esfumó, y frente a ella apareció Red.

-¿No vas a entrar a la clase?-pregunto a una distraída Yellow, cuya atención pendía solo de los ojos de él que la observaban-¿Yellow?-repitió.

-Ehh…No yo tengo que hacer otra cosa-dijo agitando la cabeza para recordar porque había llegado hasta el otro lado de la escuela.

-¿De verdad? Que mal, pensé que podríamos comparar dibujos pero pues esta bien será en la próxima clase, solo no faltes a muchas ¿si? No es bueno-.

De repente la chica logro despertar y ver un poco mas, Red llevaba su cuaderno de dibujo y su estuche de lápices. La clase que iba a perder era dibujo.

-¡Ah! ¡No lo había notado!-grito de repente. "No me puedo perder mi única clase con Red" pensó.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto él.

-No sabia que iba a perder mi clase contigo-dijo con pánico.

-Tu clase… ¿conmigo?-dijo Red.

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron sin poder creer lo que el había dicho, que mas bien era una repetición de lo que ella había mencionado en voz alta, el color rojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de ella.

-Yo me refería a…-balbuceo- a dibujo por supuesto, es la única clase que tengo contigo-.

-A si, eso es lo que quería decir, solo que lo dijiste muy raro-.

-¿Raro? Jajaja-se forzó a reír-no se como sea raro jeje-.

-Pues como que lo importante de la clase era yo y no pues…la clase, no se-explico.

Los colores continuaron aumentando en la cara de Yellow, y las piernas parecían solo querer presionarla a huir.

-Mejor ya vámonos a clase-dijo sin más dando la vuelta y comenzando a andar con la firmeza de un robot.

-¿No ibas a hacer algo?-le pregunto mientras le alcanzaba.

-Este, sí, pero tienes razón, no saco nada bueno de perder clases-.

Red sonrió, pues algo en su corazón de verdad quería creer que su amiga se quedaba en parte por el.

-Entonces date prisa por que de todos modos vamos tarde-.

Tomó la mano de Yellow y echo a correr atraves de la escuela, ella sabia que no estaba bien su corazón, y deseaba detenerlo, quería no querer a alguien que ya tenia a alguien especial, quería no sufrir por el, ni desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero por sobre todo en ese momento ella no quería soltar su mano ni llegar jamás al salón de artes, que el camino se volviera eterno, para que aun sin hablar pudieran seguir andando tomados de la mano, solos.

…

Tomo aire nuevamente, sabia que hiperventilar no iba servir de nada, llevaba todas las clases de esa mañana tratando de resolver el problema que le había dado hablar con Blue, el gran conflicto en el que se había metido solo por no ser capaz de ir directamente a decirle sus sentimientos, acaso era algo tan difícil ¿?. Lo gente se declaraba constantemente, habían tantas personas en la tierra, eso significaba que el amor era lo mas común en todas las personas, miles de parejas seguramente estaban compartiendo minutos juntos, y otras miles podrían estar hablando sobre el amor, y si era cosa tan común ¿Por qué para él era tan duro? ¿Será que solo el amor podía ser tan común y extraordinario a la vez?

Si seguía así posiblemente la cabeza le estallaría, debía calmarse. No fuera que por perder el control se arruinaran los planes para ese día.

Miro en su reloj, quedaba poco para que sonara la campana para el primer descanso, sintió un impulso de volver a el edificio principal, no supo muy bien que era pero sabía que algo le decía que tenía que estar allí.

…..

-Es un…ammm…..-Yellow torció un poco la boca mientras trataba de descifrar el dibujo de su amigo-.

-Es Staryu-dijo alegre-aunque creo que no me esta quedando muy bien jaja-rió.

Yellow también comenzó a reírse.

-Siempre dibujas algún pokémon que sea acuático ¿verdad?-comentó ella.

-No en realidad, solo en esta clase para que el maestro los corrija y queden mejor-.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-A Misty le gustan-contesto alegre.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de la pequeña mientras que su corazón daba un brinco.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Red preocupado por el cambio de actitud.

-Nada, solo note que yo solo dibujo para mí-mintió haciendo aparecer una nueva sonrisa en su rostro-supongo que ha de ser bonito dibujar para alguien mas- .

-Algo-contesto el con otra sonrisa-pero no le he enseñado nunca mis dibujos-añadió.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No son para ella?-.

-Sí, pero…me creerás tonto, pero no me siento cómodo mostrando mis dibujos ni a ella-respondió con cierto sonrojo.

-Pero presentaste tus dibujos, yo los vi-contesto confundida.

-Pero solo tu Yellow, si allí estaba mi cuaderno pero no deje que nadie los viera en realidad jeje-cubrió el nerviosismo que lo había invadido de repente con unas risillas.

-¿Por qué solo yo?- Yellow soltó la pregunta por puro reflejo, deseando obtener una respuesta clara.

-No se, a ti me da confianza que los veas-.

El corazón de Yellow que se había detenido momentáneamente comenzó a correr de forma incontrolable, solo ella había visto sus dibujos, no sabia porque, pero era porque algo…sí, "algo", debía hacerle tener esa confianza con ella, la alegría se hizo presente con una enorme sonrisa.

La atmosfera entre ambos chicos se vio partida por el sonido de la campana que anuncio el primer receso. Un poco de pena invadió a Yellow por perder su oportunidad, si es que eso había sido.

-¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?-pregunto Red.

Yellow volvió a sonreír.

-Claro-contestó.

Salieron de el salón envueltos por una extraña capa que los apartaba de el resto de sus compañeros, y Yellow no sentía ese peso de estar metiéndose entre Red y Misty, solo podía sentir la alegría de caminar al lado de esa persona que pone tu mundo de cabeza, así se sentía ella, por eso no podía sorprenderle nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que no creía que nada de lo que viera o escuchara pudiera tener sentido mientras estaba a su lado. Fue esa la misma razón que no le permitió tener la reacción correcta al pasar al lado de la escena que Ruby había armado al besar a Sapphire en medio de la cafetería.

-¿No es esa tu amiga?-.

La voz de Red la hizo voltear y entender que lo que sus ojos veían estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

-Sapph….-murmuro ella mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos y abría los ojos completamente desorientada.

Eso, no había aparecido en todas las teorías que había hecho esa mañana.

* * *

So...? merezco Reviews? x)

Espero que si i si no escribanlos de todos modos porque me hace feliz la notificacion de fanfiction en mi bandeja de entrada jaja

ya saben cualquier critica tambien es bien recibida, ahora solo añadire mi ultima pregunta

¿Como ocurrio ese beso y porque? O_O

Quieren saber? Se los cambio por sus coments

Xauuuuu!

Amiko


	9. Regalarte rosas, pero

No tengo perdon, pero aun asi lo pedire, xDDD perdon por tardar tanto en escribir, aun asi este capitulo me costo, pero me gusto como quedo, a quien lo lea, espero lo disfruten y sea suficiente para que me perdonen por la ausencia.

* * *

Capitulo 6 "…Enviarte rosas, pero…"

Los ojos de Blue destellaban éxtasis frente a ese beso, podía ver como Ruby estaba entregando en los labios de Sapphire todo el cariño y amor que siempre le había guardado y que a pesar de ser una explosión de todos los sentimientos de su corazón la besaba de el modo más tierno que ella pudo imaginar que podría ser su primer beso.

Gold apretaba los puños al punto que sus nudillos de volvían blancos por la presión, cuando había llegado al lugar solo había seguido la mirada estupefacta de Crystal para entender por que el tiempo parecía pausado allí, y encontrarse con lo que a la vista de todos era la confesión de amor más directa que existía.

Un beso.

Que para el, era la llama de la ira, la fuerza necesaria par ir a golpear al pelinegro. Eso sin sumarle la mirada fija de su mejor amiga sostenía hacia los dos. ¿Qué era? ¿Dolor, alegría?...parecía angustia….

Sapphire mantenía los ojos apretados, con miedo a que si los abría Ruby y ese beso pudieran desaparecer y ella despertaría de ese sueño. Se pregunto en que momento se había quedado dormida. Si es que lo estaba. Pero las manos de Ruby en sus mejillas se sentían demasiado reales. Tenia que abrir los ojos para saber si todo estaba ocurriendo de verdad, aunque sentía que no podía hacerlo, que no podía liberarse de esa hermosa alucinación que tenia donde Ruby había aparecido de repente y la había besado. Tenia que ser todo falso, sino, el ruido y las personas a su alrededor no habrían desaparecido, y no estaría flotando… Porque así era ¿no?...

Él siempre se había preguntado como seria besarla, como seria sentirse correspondido, no podía creer que ahora que ella estaba allí besándolo también, finalmente sabía como era. Y era dulce, significaba que su corazón perdiera completo control e intentara escapar de su pecho y por un momento el mundo le quedara chico e insignificante a comparación de seguir teniendo a Sapphire con él. Que se sentía el hombre más grande y fuerte, y no existía ningún problema al que no pudiera hacerle frente, y todo impulsado por su latido, por su corazón, por ella.  
Con su mano izquierda alcanzó a tomar la mano de ella, temblaba un poco, pero le producía mucha alegría sentirla apretando su propia mano, la llevo a la altura de su corazón y ahí la coloco, manteniéndola quieta mientras que separaba su beso y abría los ojos, esperando a que ella abriera los suyos y lo viera.

Sapphire abrió los ojos y tomo aire. Ruby se mantenía ahí, con los ojos fijos en ella y sonriéndole, sin decir anda. Ella mantenía su mano en el lugar de el corazón de el, lo sentía latir con fuerza, y como estaba ese latido totalmente dedicado a ella. El murmullo de alrededor regreso poco a poco.  
Y la mirada de todo esperaba el siguiente movimiento de ellos, pero el movimiento apareció de otro lado. Ella sintió como su mano se separaba mientras que una exclamación salía de varios estudiantes cuando Gold tomo a Ruby de la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo arrojo al piso.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron y compitieron por en cual mirada se reflejaba mas odio por el otro.

En la de Ruby, brillaba esa parte suya salvaje y agresiva que siempre contenía, pero que ahora estaba completamente dispuesto a dejar salir por completo para pelear con aquel que se había atrevido a terminar con la magia en la que se había envuelto. Mientras que en la de Gold estaba esa chispa y esa furia de caballero que deseaba proteger a como de lugar a las dos chicas que consideraba victimas de alguien que solo jugaba con sus sentimientos.

No se necesitaron palabras, los golpes entre ambos eras suficientes para explicar el enojo de cada uno y como ninguno estaba dispuesto a detenerse y dejar de defender en lo que creían.

Sapphire y Crystal mantenían los ojos con terror puestos en la pelea. Deseando en cada golpe poder pararlos, pero nadie los detenía.

-¡Ya Basta!

La voz demasiado autoritaria de Red hizo a todos voltear hacia el. Estaba molesto, bastante.

-Deben dejar de pelear, no están arreglando nada

Gold y Ruby se miraron, pero ninguno soltó al otro, siempre listos para atacar o defenderse.  
Red busco apoyo entre la gente, donde encontró a dos amigos suyos que se acercaron a separar a los otros. Green y Silver, ambos muchachos más altos y mayores, el primero de cabello castaño y el segundo pelirrojo.

-Todos váyanse a clases-volvió a hablar Red y al poco tiempo la multitud termino por esparcirse.

Yellow miro a su amigos, se sintió algo aplastada por al fuerza que su enojo esparcía en el aire, pero él no era de el tipo que se desquita con alguien ajeno al problema.

-Yellow-Llamo a su amiga con una voz menso fuerte-ve con tu amiga, esta llorando

Yellow, Gold y Ruby voltearon a ver a Sapphire, efectivamente de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas. Y a su lado Crystal peleaba con sus sentimientos para no ponerse a llorar de igual manera.

-Esto es tu culpa-le dijo Ruby a Gold, mezclando cada palabra con ira nueva.

Ruby sentía que era capaz de matar en ese momento a Gold, había arruinado su momento, el que había aparecido y desaparecido efímeramente. Pero que había sido todo lo que había deseado, el brillo de antes que había encontrado en los ojos de ella ahora estaba totalmente opacado en lagrimas, lagrimas que lo volvían loco.

Yellow pasó al lado de ambos ignorándolos, para reunirse con Blue y llevarse ambas a Sapphire lejos. La castaña, tenia la mirada baja y el animo aplastado por al sensación de ser la culpable de que esa pelea hubiese ocurrido.

Al llegar donde su amiga Crystal hablo.

-Perdona-dijo volteando a ver a Sapphire- Lamento tanto que todo saliera así

Se disculpo y desapareció por otro camino siendo seguida por los ojos de Gold, que conociéndola sabia que ya no podía aguantar las lagrimas… deseo seguirla, abrazarla, y poder consolarla.

Medio día era apenas… Medio miércoles, y todo lucia como si no tuviera esperanzas de mejorar.

A lo largo de el día Sapphire y sus amigas lograron calmarse y a la hora de la salida de la escuela terminaron por ir por un helado, ninguna se atrevió a tocar el tema del beso, a preguntarle nada a la castaña mediana y prefirieron ayudarla a despejar su mente con chistes y apoyo que solo las mejores amigas saben como dar. A Crystal nadie la vio de nuevo a lo largo del día, Red con ayuda de Green y Silver, estos dos últimos que por alguna razón desconocida demostraron no encontrarse cómodos el uno con el otro, se encargaron de llevar a Gold y a Ruby con el director de la escuela, ambos quedaron suspendidos hasta la semana siguiente y fueron enviados a sus casas antes de la salida, no sin antes ser obligados a parar en la enfermería a curarse lo que tuvieran de heridas.

….

Sapphire caminaba como zombi de nuevo, no sabia muy bien que estaba ocurriendo, pero esa semana iba a terminar matándola, se llevo la mano a los labios y los rozo, cerro los ojos y deseo volver a su beso, antes de que Gold y Ruby iniciaran una pelea, y ella llorara, antes de que las palabras de Crystal la sorprendieran y confundieran. Solo al beso, donde todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser real…

Llego a la puerta de su casa y suspiro. Entró. Y se encontró con que su casa estaba llena de rosas de todos los colores que conocía.

-Emm…papá- llamo su padre.

-Ya saludo.

-¿De que son todas estas?-dijo ella mientras señalaba el piso.

-No lo se, pensé que tal vez era cosa tuya-.

-¿Mía? Como podría serlo…-murmuro.

-No lo se, yo no deje la casa en todo el día, no hay forma de que entraran a menos que se aparecieran-.

-Estos es mucho para mi-dijo golpeándose al frente con la mano-Voy a mi cuarto-.

-¿Oye y que hacemos con ellas?-.

-Lo que quieras….-son de él, ese admirador…no las quiero… pensó.

Apenas entro a su cuarto sintió que las piernas de plomo que no la habían querido dejar llegar a casa se convertían en liquidas y la derrumbaban sobre su cama, no podía creer lo que el día había sido, la alegría de ese beso, que tan fácil como hacia vibrar su corazón al recordarlo, también e esfumaba al ver a Gold golpearlo, y a Ruby, respondiéndole… Ella sabia que mientras ellos peleaban no tenia que preocuparse por Ruby, el no pararía, no una vez que había empezado, que se había enfadado, se había asustado de ese Ruby, y no había sido capaz de pararlo. Pero sabia que no podría soportar verlo de nuevo así.

-¡Sapphire!-escucho a su padre llamarla desde la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo asomándose desde el barandal afuera de su cuarto.

-Tienes visita-.

La muchacha bajo corriendo las escaleras, no supo porque peor el corazón se el oprimió, ¿el día podía todavía darle otra sorpresa?

* * *

Ammmmmm...Si falta una sorpresa mas para este miercoles, aun no he dicho quien fue a buscar a Sapphire ni el significado de esas rosas.

Dejenme Review, va? jajajaja diganme si les gusto mi capii, o si de plano no.

Xauuu!

Amiko.


	10. Aun quedan espinas

Lo seee, ya actualize, eso es lo importante no? :D Vamos animos, a quien lee, graciias!

* * *

Capitulo 6. "Aun quedan espinas"

Gold esperaba a la castaña en la banqueta de la calle. Estaba sonrojado y sumamente confundido además de lastimado de la reciente conversación que había tenido con Crystal, se sentía impotente, incapaz de proteger a nadie, ni a la chica que amaba, ni a la nueva amiga que había hecho.

"No te metas" repitió él.

-Como no meterme si estas sufriendo Crystal-dijo mirando lo obscuro de el cielo nocturno.

¿Ya no debía acercarse? ¿Obedecerla en lo que le había pedido, o intentar seguir cuidándola del pelinegro?

-Hola- dijo la tímida voz de Sapphire detrás de él.

Sapphire estaba algo desanimada, no solo por todo el día, sino porque de algún modo, Gold no era la persona que ella estaba deseando ver.

-Hola-respondió él-Lamento lo de la mañana-.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-.

-Sapph-Gold se levanto y la tomo de las manos-Yo te quiero mucho, se que no te conozco realmente, pero si te tengo mucho cariño, y necesito decirte algo-.

La cara de la chica se lleno de color rojo, no quería oírlo, de verdad no quería.

-Gold…yo…n..no….-tartamudeo.

-No me estoy planeando declarar-le sonrió tiernamente-a mi me gusta otra chica, pero, lo que tengo que decirte es también por ella-.

El aire volvió a sus pulmones, pero siguió sintiendo el estomago apretado, por el tono de la voz de él, sabia que no le esperaba algo grato.

-Escúchame, con cuidado, y no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Sapphire asintió y ambos se sentaron en la acera.

-El primer día que te vi, te dije que te había visto llorar, ¿recuerdas?-la chica volvió a asentir- y te dije que sabia que era por un chico ya que yo también me estaba sintiendo mal por una chica, pues, a mi me gusta Crystal-Gold se sonrojo al confesarse-bueno gustar es poco-.  
Sapphire se sintió mal ante la confesión, no era nada personal, pero Crystal se estaba volviendo la protagonista de su vida y eso no le gustaba.  
-Y se que a ti te gusta Ruby-la castaña cerro los ojos-solo pude imaginar que ambos estábamos así por haber visto lo mismo, por haberlos visto juntos, me dolió en ese instante, pero siempre he sabido que si Crystal seria mas feliz con alguien más, yo lo aceptaría, pero ahí también estabas tú, te vi irte y estuve mucho rato tratando de descifrar que clase de persona eras, luego vi de nuevo a Ruby, y lo encontré mirándote, no había error, el te veía con mucho cariño, se que eso debería hacerte feliz, y lamento ser yo el que tenga que arruinarlo, pero, en ese momento supe que el solo estaba jugando con Crystal y eso me enfado mucho, y también pensar que estaba jugando contigo de igual modo, ninguna lo merecía, me presente frente a el y le dije que teníamos un problema, no soporto a la persona que tu amas, pero solo porque creo que el no merece lo que tu sientes por él.

Ella escuchaba todo, quería saltar a defender a su amigo, diciendo algo como "No, él no es así" pero la fuerza y el miedo que tenia de que el si tuviera alguna relación con Crystal, (cosa ya confirmada gracias a Gold) la había dejado débil como para hacer algo.  
-Luego me acerque a ti, a la salida, te dije que quería ser tu amigo y es cierto, pero todo eso empezó por querer protegerte de él, no quería que lastimara a ninguna, te ofrecí una cita, espero no enloquecieras con eso, ya que me gusta que seamos amigos-le sonrió mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarla, ya que él sabia que ella necesitaba su apoyo-pienso que eres muy linda Sapph, y que mereces todo lo bueno, el que hoy te besara y tu estuvieras tan feliz me enojo, porque tu crees que él te quiere, y no quiero que te lastime, también…la cara de Crystal me hizo enfadar mas, ella veía como se besaban, no se que era, pero en sus ojos había algo, no lo soporte y lo golpee, se que no estuvo bien, y quiero que me perdones, pero no puedo permitirle hacerles eso-.

Gold termino de hablar y espero respuesta de la chica en sus brazos, pero ella no dijo nada.

SI bien sentía que la persona a su lado era muy honesta, ella era incapaz de pensar mal sobre Ruby, quería creer que había alguna otra cosa allí, pero no podía encontrarla, tomó aire y habló.

-Que bueno, que exista una persona tan linda como tú-dijo mientras le sonreía a Gold, pero sin poder evitar llorar-y que bueno que yo sea tu amiga, Crystal debería darse cuenta de que la quieres y debería sentirse muy afortunada.

Gold empezó a sonrojarse por sus comentarios, pero era imposible no sentirse triste frente a la cara deprimida de Sapphire.

-Fui a hablar con Crystal, vengo de ir a verla, le dije lo mismo que te acabo de decir pero…-suspiró-me dijo que no me metiera, no quiere creerme, pero tampoco me dice nada, quería pedirle que fuera conmigo a la fiesta de el sábado, pero, creo que irá con Ruby-.

Sapphire también lo creía, lo creía desde antes de la historia de Gold y antes de el beso, ahora solo quedaba aceptarlo.

-¿Quieres ir tú conmigo?-le pidió ella.

Gold sonrió.

-Como amigos, ¿no?-pregunto.

-Como amigos-le sonrió secándose las lágrimas.

Sapphire volvió a entrar a su casa, ya no había rosas en el piso, no creía que Ruby hubiera jugado con ella, pero no tenia pruebas para negarlo.

Llego a su habitación buscando su cama, agradecía de corazón que Gold estuviera en su vida, era una persona magnifica.

Sobre su colcha su papá había dejado siete rosas y una nota:

"Trate de escoger que color te quedaría mejor, pero no hay una rosa que ya exista que pueda significar todo lo que tú significas para mi, las reuní tratando de diseñarte en ellas.

La rosa roja es tu corazón.

La blanca tu sonrisa.

La rosa tu belleza.

La amarilla tu entusiasmo.

La naranja tu fuerza.

La azul tu franqueza.

La lila tu feminidad.

Me faltaron muchos colores, pero no hay forma de encontrarlos como no hay forma de describirte. Hoy he sido mas romántico tal vez, y también mas común, pero las flores son mas que solo flores."

"¡…Vous et Moi…!"

Miro nuevamente las flores, una de cada color que había en la nota, ese admirador se tomaba muy enserio eso de darle regalos, pero ni con eso ella sentía algo por él, solo había sentimientos para Ruby en ella. Le gustaron las flores allí, solo unas cuantas y no su casa llena, así mas simple se veían más bellas, las tomo y llevo a un jarrón en el piso de abajo. Sonrió. No quería irse a dormir llorando, aun si todavía sintiera que tenía mas lagrimas por derramar.

…..

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto su padre a Ruby.

-El mejor y peor miércoles de mi vida-dijo siguiendo su camino hasta su cuarto y cerrando detrás de él.

-¡Explícate!-escucho a su padre gritar desde abajo.

Ruby fue a su baño y se reviso el rostro, tenía una marca en el labio que Gold le había reventado de un golpe en su pelea, y sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado y adolorido, comenzó a desvestirse y se metió a la ducha.

El agua estaba sumamente fría, pero su piel no respondió al contacto con ella.

Su mente paseaba del beso con Sapphire a los golpes de Gold, una y otra vez, y también que tenía prohibido volver a la escuela hasta la semana entrante, ¿cómo iba a hablarle ahora? no sabia en que términos estaba con ella, el beso había sido como una reconciliación ya que no lo había alejado, pero la pelea seguramente seria la nueva razón para que ella se apartara, no debió haberlo hecho, pero no quería perdonar a Gold por separarlos.

¿Cómo le iba a pedir que fuera a la fiesta con él ahora?

* * *

Y bien, que piensan de el cap. fue bueno? malo? pesimo? simplemente les gusto o no, dejenme review, me hace muy feliz las alertas de seguidores de la historia, pero me encanta que me den recomendaciones, de corazón espero les haya gustado, no me convencia lo suficiente y me tomo escribirlo.

Xauuu un besooo!

Amiko Howlett


	11. Jueves es de

Hola hola :) Lamento no haber subido, pero a difernecia de mi Fic como habran notado, mi escuela dura más horas, y me dejan tarea y... oh a quien engaño, se me da eso de perderme pero pues a quien lee Graciias por leer :) _

Capitulo 7. "Jueves esta lleno de…"

-¿Entonces no iras a clases?- pregunto el padre de Ruby a este.

-Ya te dije que no, lo siento-.

-Lo siento no es suficiente, golpeaste a un compañero y estas lastimado, ¿como quieres que me sienta con eso?-continuo su regaño.

-En serio papá, yo estaba feliz, no se muy bien como explicarte lo que paso-discutió el pelinegro.

-Pues haz el intento porque también te castigare yo por ese comportamiento-.

Ruby bufó. Entendía el enfado de su padre, pero de verdad quería un poco de comprensión de su padre sin que fuera necesario contarle que finalmente había besado a Sapphire.

Besó a Sapphire.

El simple pensamiento le devolvió la sonrisa y lo alejo de el sermón de su padre, le había tomado toda la noche llegar a la conclusión de que no le importaba lo de Gold, que era más importante (por mucho) ver a Sapphire y decirle inmediatamente que él era su admirador y que deseaba ser su pareja en el baile… _¿en el baile?.._. en el resto de su vida si pudiera…. Se sonrojo, esa última idea era más grande que las que normalmente tenía, pero de verdad le era imposible imaginar su vida sin ella.

-Ruby, ya no me estas haciendo caso-dijo su papá.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Vete a tu cuarto-suspiro él-tienes prohibido salir hoy-.

Ruby se desplomo, eso arruinaba su plan para el jueves, porque aun sin estar en la escuela iba a sorprender a Sapphire.

….

Si, su entusiasmo parecía muerto por el día anterior, sentía su alma cargada de culpa y el cuerpo cansado de el estrés, la preocupación le había hecho doler la cabeza toda la noche impidiéndole dormir y estaba segura de que si alguien le hiciera enojar en ese momento, podría comérselo de un grito.

Blue sentía que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?-.

Blue regreso en si para ver frente a ella un muchacho de cabello castaño y mirada fría.

-Hola Green-.

-Pregunte si estas bien-repitió.

-Si, ya te oí, si estoy bien-.

-No lo pareces, ¿dormiste?-pregunto acercándosele a la cara, cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica la cual se alejo.

-No mucho, me siento cansada-contesto.

-Puedes dormirte un rato, yo cuidare que nadie te moleste-sonrió coquetamente.

Blue se rió en voz baja, le gustaba cuando su amigo tomaba esa iniciativa para decir cosas que pocas veces se permitía mencionar, pero siempre se veían interrumpidos cuando eso lograba suceder.

Y por supuesto, esta no seria la excepción.

-Nadie va a molestarla en cuanto te vayas- Silver apareció para cortarles el momento.

-Ya llegaste-bufó Green notablemente irritado.

Green y Silver no se soportaban entre sí, los caracteres difíciles de ambos hacían un choque muy grande entre ambos, incapacitándolos de tratarse siquiera de modo adecuado, eso sin tomar en cuenta que lo único que tenían en común era el sentimiento de amor y egoísmo de tener a Blue.

-Sí, ya llegue, así que desaparece…-.

-Cállense, no ayudan a mi dolor de cabeza-dijo Blue tapándose la cara-esto es peor que la migraña…-.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- Anunció Silver.

Silver y Blue habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, estaba acostumbrado a cuidarla y sobreprotegerla en muchos momentos, mientras que Green había aparecido en la vida de la chica hace poco más de dos años, y aun así había causado una revolución en la vida de ella.

-No, pero gracias, si no les molesta ya me voy, necesito ver a mis amigas-respondió.

-Te acompaño-hablaron los dos a unísono.

-Ugh-respondió con molestia, quería mucho a ambos, pero juntos eran como nauseas en su estomago-paso-.

La castaña se retiro del cuadro dejando a los "Enemigos" discutiendo.

-Creí dejarte claro que no me gusta verte con ella-amenazó Silver.

-Y yo creo que es muy obvio que no me importa tú opinión-respondió Green-Además te guste o no-sonrió con satisfacción-la invite a la fiesta del sábado-.

-¡HA!-se burló Silver- estoy seguro que no te ha dado una respuesta, y seguro te dirá que no, ella esta esperando a que yo la invite-.

-Tal vez, pero a ti te falta coraje para salirte de su "Amistad" e invitarla, y por eso vas a perderla.

Los ojos de Silver se enfadaron, era verdad que el planeaba invitarla como amigo y para que ella no fuera con él, porque no tenia intenciones de admitir que estaba enamorado de ella.

-No irá contigo-sentenció y se fue.

-Idiota-le gritó Green a sus espaldas-Nunca perderé contra un idiota-.

…..

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto la pequeña rubia cuando Blue entró al salón y se sentó a su lado.

-Algo cansada, pero supongo que estaré mejor pronto, donde esta Sapph?-.

-Aun no llega-respondió Yellow.

-¿Estará bien?, me he estado preocupando por ella desde ayer…-.

-No se, pero Blue, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-.

La castaña la miro con curiosidad, por alguna razón Yellow se encontraba sonrojada y parecía que lo que fuera que quisiera decir se negara a salir de su garganta.

-Adelante-contestó.

-Tú… ¿ya tienes con quien ir a la fiesta del sábado?-Yellow parecía incomoda.

-Hahahaha-se rió Blue-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa por preguntar eso? ¿Tú me estas invitando a salir?-dijo coquetamente cerrándole un ojo a su amiga-.

-¡Ahh!-se separo nerviosa- No Blue… Es que, no se si Sapphire vaya a ir con Ruby, pero lo más posible es que si, aunque tampoco se si lo dejarán venir a la fiesta, y yo…bueno, creo que es más que obvio que no iré con Red-dijo con voz triste-y si tú no tenias con quien ir, pensé que podíamos ir nosotras juntas…-.

Blue sonrió con ternura, si ella tenia algunas invitaciones para ir al baile pero no se le había ocurrido pensar en que su adorable mejor amiga pasaría la fiesta sola y con el corazón triste, y tampoco podía afirmar que con el ritmo con el que iban las cosas hubiera otro suceso que evitara que Sapphire fuera con Ruby.

-Me encantaría ir contigo al baile Yellow-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La pequeña se puso color cereza. Blue podía ser ruidosa e impulsiva, pero era una de las mejores personas que ella había conocido, y de verdad se sentía feliz y orgullosa de decir "Es mi amiga". Por que era alguien en quien sin duda podía confiar, una persona única y maravillosa, en resumen, ella al igual que Sapphire, era irremplazable.

-Ohh…se están abrazando sin mí…-dijo Sapphire con un tono de falsa tristeza, mientras se reía- que románticas-.

-Te da envidia-le contesto Blue igual con una sonrisa.

-Si como no tienes idea, tus brazos son los que más deseo-se burló.

-Sabemos que eso es mentira-le guiño el ojo la otra.

Sapphire suspiro y trato de que su nerviosismo no se notara, efectivamente, los brazos que más deseaba eran los de Ruby, pero debido a todos los eventos recientes ella sabia perfectamente que no iba a tenerlos, bajo la mirada.

-Oye, Yellow quiere preguntarte algo-.

La menor volvió a ponerse incomoda, como si temiera que su amiga también lo tomara como una invitación a una cita y no una salida como amigas.

-Si dime-contesto Sapphire tratando de alejar todos sus pensamientos.

-Yo, quería saber si tienes pareja para el sábado-pregunto nerviosa.

Blue abrió los ojos con emoción, de cualquier respuesta que diera la haría feliz, si iba con Ruby o si iba con ellas.

-Si, iré con Gold-.

Las caras de ambas amigas se quedaron estáticas.

Y Blue dudo realmente si esa respuesta la hacia feliz.

_ So...Review? Se que en escencia es poco, pero ya queria escribir sobre los galanes de Blue, quiero sus opiniones, viene algo bueno! hahaha Xau! Amiko


	12. Sorpresas para

Hola...bien yo se que tardó años en subir, aun asi gracias por sus reviews y si estan leyendo esto gracias por leer...

Espero les guste este capitulo que aunque tarde en escribirlo a mi personalmente me gusto :)

* * *

Capitulo 7…..Sorpresas para…

-Si, iré con Gold-.

Yellow a diferencia de Blue recibió la noticia con menos preocupación.

-Ah-balbuceo aun así un poco decepcionada la menor-al menos te veremos allí-.

-No Sapph!-respondió la otra con una voz que casi rayaba en a histeria-Yo creí que irías con Ruby…ya sabes después de su beso…yo-tartamudeo.

-Basta Blue…-la mirada de Sapphire era de tristeza en estado puro-todo con Ruby es demasiado confuso, y ese beso…-ahora su voz tembló por la dificultad no solo de pronunciar las siguientes palabras si no también de asimilarlas ella misma-no debió suceder-.

La castaña narró a sus dos amigas el encuentro que había tenido con Gold la noche anterior, remarcando principalmente la relación que tenían Ruby y Crystal, y como Gold estaba enamorado de ella, y deseaba proteger a ambas de lo que sea que estuviera haciéndoles Ruby.

-Iré a la fiesta con Gold, y creo que es lo mejor-.

-Sapph no, estás muy equivocada sobre todo esto-trato de explicarle Blue.

-Ya no quiero saber más Blue, estoy cansada y confundida, sin mencionar lastimada, solo deseo que esta estúpida fecha se termine y volver a mi relación de antes con todos-contesto triste ella.

-Deberías escucharme por favor-trato de convencerla su amiga-o a Ruby, tienes que escucharlo todo de él-.

-Ya basta Blue, de verdad-Sapphire se alejo de sus amigas y busco un puesto al frente del salón cuando entro su profesor.

La cabeza de Blue punzaba, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Su mejor amiga estaba lastimada, pero no porque alguien la hubiera lastimado, todo lo que sucedían eran confusiones, y ella no estaba siendo capaz de explicarlas sin comprometer a nadie en un problema, era Ruby. Él era quien debía venir y aclarar todo el asunto, tanto con Gold como con Sapphire, y ser honesto sobre sus sentimientos con Crystal.

Y Crystal… esa chica que sin ser su intención era la pieza que estaba derrumbando todo. Blue sintió pena por ella, que no tenia culpa de nada y estaba apunto de ser herida también.

La pequeña rubia solo alternaba la mirada entre sus amigas, entendía el desagrado de Blue sobre que Sapphire saliera con Gold, no porque el chico le cayera mal, sino por que sabia que ella le tenia una obvia preferencia a Ruby, y en cuanto a Sapphire, entendía su tristeza, tras lo que les acababa de contar casi podía sentir su sufrimiento por no solo no ser correspondida por Ruby si no también por colgar en la horrible posibilidad de que Ruby le estuviera haciendo daño apropósito (Aunque sinceramente ella dudara de que eso fuera posible) y ella se sentía inútil para poder arreglar algo.

Las tres suspiraron a la vez…

Pasaron las clases y ellas tres parecieran solo flotar de salón a salón sin realmente importarles nada de lo que pudiera suceder ese día.

Para la antepenúltima clase Blue sentía que su cerebro explotaría, podía ser el sueño que tenia, o tal vez la culpa o el estrés que sentía de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero estaba segura de que de un momento a otro caería en el piso y no importaría que el mar de alumnos que estaba por iniciar en el pasillo la pisoteara.

"Ruby…Ruby…Ruby…" repetía su cabeza una y otra vez, solo tu puedes aclarar todo esto…"Estúpido Ruby" lo maldijo…"Solo a ti te suspenden cuando más eres necesario"

-Tengo que solucionarlo-dijo y salió del salón frente a los ojos sorprendidos de sus compañeros.

* * *

-Vamos-retó Green a Silver.

-No voy a ir solo porque tu me ordenes-contesto bruscamente el muchacho.

-No seas cobarde- lo insulto el castaño.

-No lo soy, no tiene anda que ver-Silver mantenía la mirada seria aun con las provocaciones de su acompañante.

-Claro que si, temes ir por que sabes que ella me dirá que si frente a ti-.

-Preguntarle los dos al mismo tiempo no la obligara a que nos de una respuesta-.

Ambos chicos se miraron con desprecio, ya habían llegado frente al salón de Blue, Silver pensaba más sensato que Green sobre la idea de ambos pedirle a la chica que fueran al baile y que ella escogiera, consideraba que ante la mirada de los dos era más fácil rechazarlos a ambos que decidir uno sobre uno, pero Green no parecía llevar la misma rama de pensamientos que él, su único interés era conseguir una respuesta a su declaración.

Escucharon ciertos murmullos dentro del salón los cuales hicieron que ambos dejaran de prestarse atención mutua, la puerta frente a la que estaban parados se abrió de repente y la persona en la que ambos estaban pensando aprecio detrás de ella.

-Blue-dijeron los dos.

-Ahora no-contesto chocada la castaña sabiendo que tenía algo más importante que hacer.

La chica paso a ambos de largo y siguió avanzando hacia la salida de la escuela.

Los dos hombres se miraron confundidos y tratando de que su movimiento fuera tan veloz como su pensamiento empezaron a perseguirla para hacerle la pregunta que los había llevado hasta allí.

-¡Blue!-Le gritaron.

-¡Ahora no!-repitió ella.

Amos lograron alcanzarla sujetándole cada uno una de sus manos poco antes de llegar al marco de salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaron a unisonó.

-¿Pueden dejarme en paz?-explotó ella-¡ha sido un día horrible! ¡Mi mejor amiga tiene el corazón roto y mi cabeza va a reventar en cualquier momento! Necesito a Ruby no a ninguno de los dos así que si pueden dejarme…-contesto mientras se soltaba de ambos y terminaba por salir de la entrada principal de la escuela.

Tanto Green como Silver se quedaron estáticos. Por un segundo Silver quiso voltear y decirle a Green "Te lo dije idiota, no debimos empezar esto" pero la idea se quemo en su cabeza rápidamente para fundirse con otro en el cerebro del castaño.

"Ruby"

Pensaron los dos molestos.

* * *

Era todo. Ruby se había decidido finalmente a escapar del encierro de su padre para buscar a Sapphire y decirle la verdad, decirle que él era su admirador, que la quería desde hacia demasiado tiempo, que se arrepentía mucho de haber sido cobarde y no declararse antes y que no podía seguir soportando como Gold se le insinuaba cuando él y solo él quería estar con ella para siempre. "Para siempre" repitió su subconsciente y ese fue el animo que le falto para bajar por su ventana y correr rumbo a la escuela, cargando sus pokebolas y la idea más asombrosa que se le puso ocurrir para decir todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

Blue corrió con toda la velocidad que pudo hasta el gimnasio de Norman y prácticamente derribo la puerta por toda la fuerza que uso para llamar la atención.

-¿Si?-pregunto Norman extrañado al abrir al ver que la fuerza provenía de una chica.

-Ruby-jadeo ella-

-Ruby?-repitió él.

-Necesito ver a Ruby-dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración-Soy su compañera, Blue-.

-Adelante, esta arriba en su cuarto-le indico aun confundido el padre.

-Gracias-dijo ella entrando y subiendo a toda velocidad-.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-dijo él mientras la seguía hacia la planta alta de su casa.

-Si, pero es que necesito su ayuda, es urgente-.

Un gemido salió de la boca de la castaña.

-No está-fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar.

-¿Como que no esta?-pregunto Norman enfadado-Ahhh-bufó irritado-¿que no entiende lo que es un castigo?-.

Blue estaba apunto de gritar, peor sabia que no era el momento de perder el control, dentro de ella aun quedaba algo de dignidad frente al padre de Ruby y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por un grito.

Norman marco al celular de Ruby, le tomo tres llamadas que finalmente le contestara.

-¿Qué parte de castigo y que no puedes salir no quedo clara?-le regaño su padre en el teléfono.

Desde el otro lado Ruby contestaba con una velocidad exagerada que solo podía significar que deseaba terminar con la conversación rápidamente, entre las palabras que Norman logro atrapar y repetir solo fueron algo como "Sapphire" y "verla".

-Dígale que necesito hablar con él-dijo Blue.

Norman le dio el teléfono y salió del cuarto.

-Ruby?-dijo ella.

-Que haces en mi casa Blue?-dijo el rápidamente.

-Habla lento por favor-dijo ella, su voz estaba muy cansada era una fatiga tanto mental como física.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo mas lento él.

-¿Donde estas?-preguntó.

-Frente a la escuela, ya dime ¿que haces en mi casa?-.

-Necesitaba que fueras a la escuela, todo ha salido muy mal, Sapphire esta muy mal-dijo.

-Sapphire? ¿Que le pasa?-La voz de Ruby se quebró por primera vez durante la conversación.

-Cree que estas jugando con ella y con Crystal, esta…-.

-¡Eso jamás!-la interrumpió Ruby-¿Por qué lo haría? Sapphire es lo que más he querido durante toda mi vida, no le haría eso nunca-.

-Lo sé, pero no, todo esto es un error y ella no quiso escucharme, trate de convencerla de que Gold estaba mal y…-.

Esta vez fue la misma Blue al que se quedo callada, sabia que acaba de detonar algo.

-Ruby no-dijo y solo alcanzo a escuchar como Ruby cortaba la llamada.

* * *

Ruby ya estaba frente a la escuela, su mirada ardía nuevamente, era esa ira que siempre quería ocultar de Sapphire y la misma que había se había encendido en parte en su pelea con Gold, pero esta vez no era solo una llama que ardía, era todo un incendio que recorría su piel y lo preparaba para ir a hacer lo que su cuerpo le dijera sin ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera sacar a Gold de su camino.

* * *

Hey! :)

Les gusto?, viene una pelea grande, no creen?

No se enojen con mis personajes ninguno es malo, solo que el mundo que les rodea ahora es una maraña de enredos jajajaja

En serio lamento tanto no haber actualizado, pero les dare una sorpresa muy pronto

Espero sus criticas y comentarios

Xauuuu!

Amiko Howlett


	13. Todos

Mil años después... he aquí su conti, las cosas mejoran! o empeoran? D:

A quién lee, gracias por leer

* * *

Capitulo 8: ….todos.

Ruby sostenía el teléfono cerrado en su mano. Estar frente a la escuela solo tenia sentido para poder ver a Sapphire, ver por que estaba "mal" como decía su amiga. Pero más que nada deseaba ver a Gold, quería despedazarlo con sus propias manos por ser el causante de todos sus problemas.

-¿Tu eres Ruby no?-pregunto una voz seria, se traba de Silver.

-Es él-dijo Green-me acuerdo del día que detuvimos su combate, irónico que ahora seamos nosotros los que vamos a pelear con él.

-En serio no estoy de humor para este tipo de estupideces-dijo el mientras trataba de pasar a su lado-.

Pero el brazo de Silver se interpuso.

-Y yo no estoy de humor de que te pongas en una actitud superior, además de que tenemos un problema entre los tres-.

Mas problemas con gente que no conocía, cada día parecía que se hiciera otro nudo en su vida, entonces Ruby lo notó, en la mano del brazo que se interfería entre el y su camino había una pokébola, también el chico de cabello castaño sostenía una, ellos en serió planeaban tener un combate con él.

Crystal miraba desde el que era usualmente el asiento de Gold hacia afuera, recordaba su última conversación con él. "No te metas". Ella le había dicho que no volviera a involucrarse en todo lo que estaba pasando entre Ruby y Sapphire, no había querido darle respuesta a nada por mas que veía la preocupación en la mirada de su amigo, ella no debía contar que Ruby era el admirador de Sapphire y que ella le había ayudado a conseguir el Pokémon de ella la mañana del martes, cuando la había alcanzado después de la pelea estaba en pleno llanto y solo se sintió enfurecida por la insistencia de Gold a darle una explicación, y ahora en ese momento solo deseaba verlo para poder arreglar las cosas de cómo habían quedado entre ellos. Miro a la ventana y su corazón dio un salto, no podía estar sucediendo otra pelea allí, tomo su celular y corrió hacia el salón donde Sapphire estaba, ella tenía que enterarse de todo ya.

Silver y Green habían liberado a Charizard y a Gyarados para pelear contra Ruby y el libero a Zuzu, su Swampert.  
Ruby evitaba los ataques de Charizard y Gyarados sin hacer daño a los Pokémon, Zuzu daba giros como en un concurso Pokémon para evitar los daños. Charizard utilizo Ataque Ala aprovechando la ventaja de tipo que tenían sobre Zuzu haciéndolo retroceder justo hacia Gyarados que utilizo Giga Impacto golpeándolo fuertemente, Ruby hacia lo mejor que podía contrarrestando los movimientos de Green y Silver pero al ver como sufría su Pokémon, permitió descargar toda la ira que llevaba hacia Gold con los dos chicos que se habían metido con el sin razón. Zuzu utilizo Poder Antiguo contra Gyarados golpeando fuertemente y seguido de un giro con un HidroCañon contra Charizard estrellándolo contra el piso, Green y Silver despertaron ya que se lo esperaban comenzando a usar mayor velocidad en sus movimientos, esquivando todo lo que Zuzu les mandaba, poco a poco lo debilitaron hasta dejarlo sin energías, el Swampert solo pudo continuar moviéndose para tratar d escapar ya que parecía incapaz de hacer otro ataque. Ruby quien estaba por regresar a su Pokémon a la pokébola fue sorprendido por los golpes de Silver y Green, cuando corriendo apareció alguien detrás de ellos, era Gold junto con Explotaro su Typhlosion, quienes habían llegado cuando Crystal lo había llamado al ver la pelea; Ruby vio a Gold pero no dijo nada, en ese momento también llego Blue quien no entendió porque sus dos mejores amigos se estaban enfrentando con Ruby, Explotaro utilizo Anillo de Fuego, golpeando tanto a Charizard como a Gyarados y separo a Ruby de las manos de tus contrincantes, Ruby se levanto.

-¡¿Cual es su problema?-Grito hacia los dos mayores.- ¿¡Por que se supone que tengo que enfrentarme ustedes, si vine por el!-señalando a Gold.

-Escucha-dijo Gold usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse tranquilo-Yo ya no quiero pelear contigo, no estamos llegando a ningún lugar y estamos lastimando a quienes queremos-.

-¡Pues eso es culpa tuya! ¡¿Porque siempre interfieres?-Ruby ya no podía, estaba cerca de la locura por todo el enojo que tenia.

-¿Y como no hacerlo? ¡Yo la quiero mucho! No soporto ver que juegas con ella-dijo refiriéndose a Crystal principalmente mas que a Sapphire, pero no menciono su nombre.

-¡Yo no juego con ella! ¡Es tu culpa que ella crea eso!-Ruby pensaba únicamente que hablaban de Sapphire.

-¡Alto!-llamo la atención Green- ¿Estas jugando con ella?-pregunto el castaño cada vez mas furioso.

-te mato-dijo también en voz alta Silver entendiendo al igual que su rival que estaban hablando de Blue.

Al lugar llegaron Crystal, Sapphire y Yellow.

-¡Cállense todos!-grito Ruby-¡La amo! ¡¿Si?, nunca he querido jugar con ella, ¡jamás lo he hecho! Pero ustedes siguen arruinándolo todo, ¡yo solo quería invitarla a la fiesta!-.

El silencio reino entre todos, las chicas que observan todo no daban crédito, y la confusión era el protagonista del momento. Green y Silver entendían que Blue los había rechazado por ir con Ruby al baile, Gold y Sapphire creían que era un caso perdido su amor, si es que Crystal le correspondía a Ruby, el la amaba, y solo había besado a la castaña por capricho. Y Ruby, quien en vez de sentir el alivio que esperaba al admitir su amor frente a su amiga se vio completamente destrozado al ver como esta comenzaba a llorar y escapaba del lugar. Solo Blue comprendía perfectamente que estaba sucediendo y miraba las caras de todos sin dar crédito a que ese pudiera ser el final. Yellow quien estaba harta de no poder entender nada fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta lo que todos necesitaban oír para detener ese circo de confusiones en el que estaban metidos.

-¡¿A quien amas?-.

-A Sapphire, por supuesto.-dijo el, sabiendo que ella que era quien quería que lo escuchara ya no estaba ahí para oírlo.

-A Sapphire?-repitió Gold mezclando enfado y decepción- y si amas a Sapphire, ¡¿por que iras con Crystal al baile?-.

-¡Yo no iré con Crystal al baile idiota! ¡Ella es mi amiga!-contesto el.

-¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Ella esta enamorada de ti!-dijo y se arrojo a golpearlo.

Ruby no intento regresarle los golpes, su único esfuerzo (las pocas energías que le quedaban) las uso para defenderse, y cuando logro detenerle los puños con la mirada mas fría y tratando de aplacar así a su enemigo dijo.

-No, ella esta enamorada de ti, no de mí-.

Los ojos de Gold se abrieron frente a esas palabras y volteo a ver a la chica, tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos en puños.

-Dile Crystal! ¡Dile lo que sientes!-le alentó el pelinegro.

-Esto ha sido demasiado…-hablo ella en voz muy baja- Te dije que no interfirieras Gold, si no hubieras interferido Sapphire hubiera podido tener a su admirador y finalmente enterarse de los sentimientos de Ruby-.

-Crystal…-la regaño Ruby.

-¡Si! ¡Esta bien! Estoy enamorada de Gold! ¿Felices?-dijo completamente roja-¡aun así eres el tonto que tiene la culpa de todo este problema!-unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-si no te hubieras puesto a perseguir a Sapphire yo hubiera podido pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile porque tu nunca lo ibas a hacer…-.

Gold se alejo de Ruby y avanzo hasta Crystal la abrazo.

-Perdóname, pensé que estaba enamorada de el y que el solo estaba jugando con las dos, perdona Ruby-dijo volteando a verla-solo quería protegerlas.

-Y que pasa con Blue?-dijo Green bastante enfadado.

-¿Ella que tiene que ver?- pregunto Yellow quien parecía que era la única que estaba comprendiendo ese rompecabezas.

-Si, ¿yo que?-dijo muy molesta- mejor cuéntenme por que estaban peleando con Ruby?-.

-Por ti…-admitió en voz baja Silver y tratando de que nadie viera un pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-Por eso insisto en que son unos tontos, yo no tengo nada que ver con el, ni me cae tan bien-dijo para quitarles la preocupaciones a ambos.

-¿Y por que no escoges a ninguno de nosotros?-dijo Green.

-Di con quien iras al baile tu, y olvidémonos de todo esto-propuso Silver.

-Ah no,- contesto con enojo-pídanle perdón a Ruby, por hacer un drama absurdo por celos-.

Los mayores se miraron y suspiraron, por más que el orgullo no quisiera, sabían que se habían equivocado, habían desquitado su desesperación con alguien que nada tenia que ver.

Yellow quería golpear a todos, por más que se llamaran tontos entre ellos, la realidad es que todos tenían la culpa, que tan difícil hubiera sido en primer lugar haber ido a confesar sus sentimientos por las respectivas personas que les gustaban, no tenia duda alguna de que el amor los entorpecía a todos completamente.

-Perdón- dijeron finalmente.

-Olvídenlo, no tengo tiempo para preocuparme ahora por esto-contesto metiéndose en sus pensamientos, ¿Que haría ahora?

-Con quien iras entonces- dijo Green.

-Puff…-suspiro ella-iré con Yellow.

Ambos se miraron muy confundidos.

-Miren, no puedo elegir entre ustedes, ambos con mis amigos, pero saben que, prefiero de ese modo, no tengo intenciones de decidir algo ahora, e iré al baile al parecer con mis dos mejores amigas.

Yellow sonrió pero entonces notó que Blue también estaba contando a Sapphire.

-Que harás Ruby?-le pregunto con preocupación-Sapphire…ella aun no entiende que todo esto paso por una confusión.

-Ya lo se, ella ha de pensar que dije que amaba a Crystal, no se como solucionarlo-admitió con tristeza.

-Yo si se-dijo la rubia- déjate de cosas anónimas y ve a decirle lo que sientes por ella directamente, pase lo que pase, es mejor que dejar las cosas como están-.

-Tienes razón-accedió Ruby-¿pero como? No va a querer ni verme, a nadie…-.

-Pues,-empezó a hablar Blue-el baile es el sábado, te ayudaremos a arreglarlo para que estén juntos para entonces-.

-tenemos solo un día, porque hoy ella no vera a nadie-dijo Yellow.

-¿Ni a sus amigas?-pregunto Gold.

-No, ni a nosotras nos llama cuando se siente muy mal, cree que nos molesta-contesto Blue.

Ruby se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, era este el final para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

-Te ayudaremos-dijo con seguridad Yellow.

Levanto la vista y vio a todas las personas que sabia que tenían la culpa por ese problema, a excepción de Yellow y Crystal, sentía que todos había conspirado para arruinarlo, ¿como confiar en que estas personas harían algo para ayudarlo ahora?, simplemente no podía.

Pero y entonces… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

Ya esta, les gusto? Espero sus reviews.

Y querida Rinka Megumine, tienes razón el titulo esta mal, sucede que cuando empece a escribir el fic, un amigo me ayudo con lo del francés, y bueno fue hasta hace tal vez 3 capítulos que el también me dijo que se había equivocado, y te vería ser Tu te Moi, pero no te preocupes, para el final, te aseguro que Vous también se entenderá, gracias por tu comprensión. :)

Xau, un saludo a todos ustedes, sus amigos y mascotas -w-

Amiko Howlett


	14. Viernes, el plan es

Mentiría al decir que recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualice esta historia, pero aquí esta la conti, y el final ya casi se los tengo, gracias por la paciencia, y como siempre, a quien lo lea, gracias.

* * *

La pequeña rubia se encontraba sentada a fuera de la escuela, había salido demasiado temprano como para que estuviera abierta ya, pero le pareció bien estar sola y poder pensar, demasiadas cosas habían pasado en esa semana, y en especial en el día anterior, suspiro, pensaba demasiado en su mejor amiga Sapphire, no había contestado el teléfono ninguna de las veces que la llamó y solo su padre le respondió cuando la visito ayer en la tarde, diciéndole muy confundido que no sabía que pasaba pero que su hija había estado encerrada desde que había llegado a la casa, sintió empatía, porque ella misma muchas veces se había encerrado a llorar en su habitación por saber que Red no le correspondía sus sentimientos. Una frase llego a su cabeza, una que ella misma había dicho: "déjate de cosas anónimas y ve a decirle lo que sientes por ella directamente, pase lo que pase, es mejor que dejar las cosas como están".  
Definitivamente ser honestos, ser valientes, era la mejor manera de evitar esas confusiones, sabía que era la mejor forma de evitar mal entendidos, pero sintió tristeza por no poder ella misma hacer eso, no pudo hacerlo cuando conoció a Red, ni tampoco decirle cuanto lo admiraba, en vez de eso fue tímida y le dejo anónimas ella, sobre lo lindo que le parecía y lo mucho que se divertía con él, pero las cosas salieron mal con ella también, Red se enamoró de la chica equivocada por eso, y ella jamás pudo decirle que la que lo quería era ella, y aun ahora no podría ir a confesarse, sintió un golpe en el pecho, era como culpa y desesperación, no podía ser ella quien regañara a Ruby por no ser directa porque ella no lo había sido.  
Uno a uno llegaron más estudiantes y las puertas de la escuela se abrieron.  
Yellow se mantuvo a fuera viendo pasar a todos, especialmente quería verlo entrar a él, y espero hasta que se empezó a hacer tarde para entrar a la primera clase, ella sabia que Red no llegaría temprano, pero iba a esperarlo, vio a lo lejos por el camino que llevaba a su casa como el muchacho corría velozmente a la escuela, quería poder quedarse en la entrada para que cuando llegara la viera, lo deseaba mucho, ser capaz de recibirlo y poder caminar a su lado, pero ella no podía, era muy tarde para ser valiente, se escondió para que el pasara sin verla, y así se fue, quiso soltarse a llorar, pero en vez de eso se mordió el labio y empezó a avanzar hacia su clase, apostó con ella misma, si Ruby era capaz de arreglar las cosas con Sapphire, si el era suficientemente valiente para ir y solucionar el desastre, ir y pedir perdón por todas las lagrimas que había provocado, ella iría y le diría a Red que estaba enamorada de él, sin importar como terminara su historia.

Blue miraba la puerta con nerviosismo, sabía casi con toda la certeza del mundo que Sapphire no asistiría a clases ese día, inventaría algo a su padre y se ausentaría, pero ¿y Yellow? ¿Porque ella no había llegado aún? Necesitaba de ella para ayudar a Ruby a solucionar las cosas.

Sonrió al ver que antes de que la campana sonara la pequeña melena rubia entrara por la puerta, fue recibida por el profesor alertándole que no debía llegar tarde pero aun así le permitió entrar a clase, ella se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, tenia las mejillas de un adorable color rosa, su amiga era muy bonita en verdad, quizá lucia muy pequeña para su edad, pero le daba un toque aun mas adorable, y en unos años cuando creciera mas y se notara su edad cualquier hombre iba a querer una oportunidad con ella, Blue le contesto con una sonrisa cariñosa, para cuando ella creciera tendría que cuidarla mas de los hombres y de que nadie le hiciera daño, un corazón tan tierno merecía todo el amor de un buen hombre, a veces se sentía mas su mamá que su amiga, pero estaba bien con eso, al final, solo quería protegerla.

El día avanzó de la forma más lenta y estresante posible, como cada vez que tienes prisa y el reloj se niega a avanzar para ayudarte, pero finalmente llegó el primer descanso, y ambas chicas se reunirán con Crystal, Green y Silver, como Gold y Ruby seguían suspendidos tuvieron que verlos en la reja de la entrada de la escuela, al llegar allí ya estaban esperándolos.

Después de los respectivos saludos empezaron a hablar de lo que era más importante ahí, como arreglar el problema de Ruby.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Green.

-Explicar las cosas, obviamente-se burló Silver con calma.

-No estoy segura de que solo una explicación arregle las cosas-puntualizó Crystal.

-¿Por que no? Al final fue solo un mal entendido-dijo Gold.

-No seas tonto, imagínate hubieras sido tu, llorar, enfadarte, sufrir como ha sufrido estos últimos días y que solo llegaran a decir "lo siento, fue un error nuestro, imagina que nada de esto paso" no va a solucionarlo, al menos no con ella, se enfadaría y no perdonaría a nadie por no haberle dicho nada antes-respondió Blue.

-Bueno si, ¿entonces?- pregunto Yellow

-No lo tomen a mal, pero por un lado no se si quiero su ayuda, digo ya han hecho suficiente-dijo firmemente Ruby, lucia molesto, pero la realidad es que el estaba tan destrozado por dentro como lo debería estar ella, no había dormido nada en toda lo noche, se había desvelado fuera de la casa de Sapphire, deseando una pequeña oportunidad para verla. Pero en ningún momento sucedió.

-Yo se, entiendo que estés harto de todos, esta bien, ya entendimos que todo pudo haberse solucionado si alguien hubiera dicho algo, pero pues al final ahora de verdad queremos arreglar las cosas, ayudar-Blue lo miraba con verdadera tristeza, estaba arrepentida.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, no hagan nada si antes avisarme, ya no puede haber mas confusiones, no se si siquiera aun hay oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero voy a hacer lo que sea necesario aunque sea solo para poder decirle que lamento haberle hecho sufrir tanto-.

-Así que si que la quieres en serio-mencionó Gold.

-Claro que si, es a la única que siempre he querido y se que solo a ella la voy a querer, no se porque nadie lo entiende ni porque lo dudabas-respondió.

-Pues, es que debí saberlo por el modo en que la mirabas pero temí tanto que la lastimaras a ella o a Crystal-dijo avergonzado.

-Te perdono- dijo-porque se que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellas-.

Se sonrieron, era la primera vez que se miraban sinceramente y sin deseos de dañarse mutuamente, tal vez se había formado una nueva amistad entre ellos, pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

-Es muy lindo que se arreglen, en serio que si, pero mi amiga sigue con el corazón roto, tenemos que darnos prisa, ¿que haremos?-habló Yellow llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna BUENA idea?-preguntó Blue puntualizando la palabra "buena" ya que a esa altura dudaba de la inteligencia de todos.

-Es que necesito hablar con ella-empezó Ruby-pero ni de broma ella se sentaría un solo minuto a escucharme…-.

-Ok-continuó Yellow-ese es nuestro objetivo, paso uno: Asegurarnos de que Sapphire este presente mañana en la fiesta, ¿cierto?-.

-Cierto-confirmaron el resto.

-Ella iba a ir contigo-la atención se concentro en Blue y en sus palabras-eso nos dijo ella.

La mirada de esta última se dirigió al otro muchacho de gorra parado fuera de la reja que miraba a Crystal sonriendo como solo los enamorados observan, el resto de los presentes también voltearon.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Gold cuando no soporto el peso de todas las miradas.

El ambiente se volvió momentáneamente más pesado, la mirada de Ruby se tiñó velozmente de coraje y la de Crystal de tristeza. Gold comprendió ambas miradas perfectamente y se apresuro a explicarse.

-Noooo, esperen, no es como lo piensan-levantó las manos como defendiéndose del golpe próximo de Ruby que esperaba, pero el golpe no llego-¿no vas a pegarme?-preguntó.

-Dices que no es como pensamos y hay tantas confusiones que voy a dejar que te expliques, pero date prisa que si estoy que te golpeo…-explico Ruby.

-Bueno, el miércoles después de que pelearemos fui a ver a Crystal, pero ella no me explico nada, solo me dijo que no interfiriera…-.

-Porque estabas desatado con enfrentarte te a Ruby y ya no quería que te metieras más, pero eres un tonto y seguiste-le reclamó Crystal.

-Bueno, bueno…-siguió Gold queriendo explicarse-me preocupe, y fui y hablé con Sapphire, ambos coincidimos en que nuestro amor era causa perdida-admitió con la cara algo rosada por la pena- y Sapphire me preguntó si podíamos ir juntos COMO AMIGOS, ¡lo juro Crystal! ¡Solo era como amigos!-dijo aferrado a las rejas que le impidieron correr al lado de la chica.

Se quedaron un momento callados esperando la respuesta.

-Te creo, es culpa mía, yo también pude explicarte las cosas, pero ahhh-inclinó la cabeza.

-Pero el amor si no te mata te hace tonto-la pequeña voz de Yellow los regresó a la situación- Bueno si no va contigo siempre podrá ir con nosotras; paso dos: Obtener la oportunidad de que Ruby y Sapphire estén solos.

-¿Y como hacemos eso?-dijo con seriedad Silver.

-Bueno, sabemos que Sapphire no querrá despegarse de nosotras- Green y Silver pusieron una mueca de desagrado ante la idea de que no tendrían una oportunidad de acercarse a Blue esa noche.

-Ya se me esta ocurriendo un plan…-anunció Ruby con una sonrisa que reflejaba la esperanza de que finalmente resolver todo.

Llevaba todo el día en su cama, el cabello castaño largo y suelto se extendía por toda su almohada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero para ese momento parecía que finalmente se había secado y no podría derramar más lagrimas, miró su celular, 5:20 pm y un numero que no le apetecía contar de llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Yellow y haciéndole mucha competencia las de Blue, algunas pocas de un numero desconocido, pero nada de Ruby… pensó que nuevamente las lagrimas empezarían a fluir, pero no sucedió, se dio cuneta que no quería sentir nada más por el chico de ojos rubíes, y que era bueno iniciar por ahí, no lloraría más, le faltaba todavía varios años de escuela donde el estaría, y estaría finalmente con Crystal a quien ya le había dicho abiertamente que la amaba, ¡que más podría pasar! Diariamente se rompen los corazones, diariamente hay lagrimas y amores no correspondidos, su historia no era la única y posiblemente tampoco la más original, pero ella no sería solo una protagonista despechada, no, ella se levantaría como mujer fuerte que siempre había sido y segura como antes de esa última semana, y seguiría…  
Empezando por mañana, mañana finalmente dejaría su estúpido tabú por en San Valentín y lo enfrentaría con todo, ¿y que si Ruby no estaba con ella? ¿Y que si nadie lo estaba? San Valentín ya había sido su tormento por años y esa última semana le había hecho cuadritos la vida eso de "El amor". Mañana sería un sábado cualquiera como siempre supo ella que debió ser. El plan era ese, empezar a olvidarle.

Su padre no había insistido en hacerla salir del cuarto, pero se había preocupado de llevarle comida, el sabía (aunque no entendiera) que algo estaba mal, porque a diferencia de ella el vio al pelinegro parado afuera de su casa toda la noche, no tuvo nada que decirle, como padre, aunque apreciara al amigo de toda la vida de su hija, comprendía que había una razón por la cual el estaba afuera con una cara llena de vergüenza que seguro explicaba el encierro de su hija, había espacio entre ellos dos después de muchos años de unión y a el no le correspondía abrirle la puerta al chico y dejarle ver a su hija, el espacio que había solo podía cruzarse si Sapphire bajaba y le abría o si el entraba por la puerta, pero ninguno se movió en toda la noche.

* * *

y ese es el plan de Sapphire, cual será el de Ruby? Averiguenlo próximamente ;)

No no es cierto, perdonen mis burradas y mi ausencia, si estas leyendo esto, gracias por termianr de leer el capitulo, te molestaré un poco más con que me dejes un review, porque la verdad lo que me recuerda que debo escribir son las notificaciones que me manda la pagina, diciendo esto, gracias AkitaCami02 ya que fue tu último review el que me puso de nuevo a escribir, igual a todos, gracias :)

Amiko Howlett fuera! Los quiero!

Xau


End file.
